


Weltschmerz

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5h, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Camren - Freeform, F/F, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: Every man, woman and child knew the Cabello's, they were a household name in the wizarding world after all, but not necessarily for the reasons you might be thinking.[Slytherin Camila    -    Griffindor Lauren]





	1. Prologue

**ꩮ**

Camila, that is my name now. The brunette girl reminded herself, as she pushed open the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The overwhelming scent of lavender and burning candles instantly made her eyes water.

"Hogwarts?" a raspy voice called out from the back of the shop. Camila looked around the corner, where the voice had called out from and spotted a woman. She was an older witch and if Camila had to guess she'd say the witch was probably a couple centuries old. Her long, dark robes flowed behind her, secured under the neck with silver button loops. Her long gray hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and she was smiling sweetly at the younger witch.

That must be Madam Malkin herself; Camila thought. She nodded her head shyly in confirmation and without another word the older witch placed a gentle hand between Camila's shoulder blades, guiding the brunette into a larger room in the back of the shop.

The room was already occupied by another boy, who was getting his own black robes pinned up. Camila kept her head down, afraid that he could see right through her. She knew it was a ridiculous thought, no one would place her face to her family name, at least not yet.

Madam Malkin was quickly gathering all the materials she needed before pulling Camila along and motioned for her to stand on a slightly elevated stand. She handed her one of the dark robes and Camila swiftly put it on.

"Whats your name, girl?" the woman asked sweetly, lifting up Camila's arms, while a measure tape began floating up in the air, extending itself along the younger girls arms.

Camila's eyes instantly went wide at the threated question. She took in a deep breath, hoping that the woman would not catch on. "Camila."

"Thats a really pretty name." The woman said, nodding her head in appreciation.

Camila suppressed a sigh of relieve and watched as the pen and paper floating next to them wrote down all the measurements that the older witch was calling out.

When the woman had taken all the measurements she needed, she helped Camila out of the robe again.

"Perfect, thats all." Madam Malkins said, making her way to the front of the shop with the younger witch following closely behind. Camila stood awkwardly in front of the counter, waiting as the woman scribbled something down on a piece of parchment.

"Peerfect." The woman drawled with a smile, looking over the measurements once more. "I just need the rest of your credentials."

Camila couldn't suppress the urge to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the question.

"I need your full name, please." The older witch said, peering over the top of her glasses at Camila.

Camila visibly gulped, taking in a deep breath. "Camila."

"Yes my dear, I already know that. I need your full name please." The woman chuckled, staring at the younger girl expectantly.

Camila awkwardly cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at the woman. "Camila... uhm Cabello?"

The woman behind the counter squinted her eyes at her, impatiently shaking her head. "What was that? Speak up girl."

Camila closed her eyes tightly, she knew what would happen next. She lifted her head back up and stared into the woman dark, brown orbs.

"My name is Camila... Camila Cabello."

Just as expected the womans face turned white in horror as she subconsciously took a step away from the girl, visibly gulping. Camila watched out of the corner of her eyes how the womans right hand was reaching out for her wand that was secured on the side of her robe.

"C-Cabello?" She stammered out, like the name alone would resurrect Lord Voldemort himself. "As in Karla. Camila. Cabello?" She proceeded to ask dumbly, her fingers curling around the end of her wand, causing Camila to suppress an eye roll. The girl only nodded her head in confirmation.

"Merlin's beard! Alberta what are you doing?" Another voice suddenly called out, causing both their heads to whip to the side. A slightly younger woman hurried over, pushing down Madam Malkins right hand that was tightly wrapped around her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"This is Karla Cabello!" Madam Malkins almost screamed, pointing with her free hand at the brunette girl. The other womans face also turned white in horror, mirroring Madam Malkins. She let out a shaky breath as her eye followed the older womans outstretched finger, landing on the young girl opposite the counter.

She swallowed hard, before turning her attention back on the other woman. "She is what? Twelve? God Alberta, just.. uhm... Calm down." She mumbled and Camila wasn't sure if she was asking or telling her.

"O-one s-second M-Ms Cabello!"

Camila watched as the woman whipped out her wand and hurried into the back. Madam Malkin was still starring at her wide eyed, watching her every move. It only took a moment for the other woman to hurry back. She was carrying a large package in her hands and quickly pushed it across the counter towards Camila. "Here, these are your robes... W-We don't want any trouble."

The younger witch had her eyes still trained on Madam Malkins before she handed the money over the counter. The womans eyes had turned almost pitch black in fright of Camila and Camila really couldn't blame her. When she was sure it was save enough to turn her back on them, Camila grabbed the package and quickly hurried out of the shop.

Every man, woman and child knew the Cabello's, they were a household name in the wizarding world after all, but not necessarily for the reasons you might be thinking. The Cabello's had been the right hand of Lord Voldemort himself. At the time when Voldemort and his death-eaters were in charge, they were his judge, jury and executioner.

The name Cabello still installed fear in most peoples' hearts and in all honesty, Camila really couldn't blame them. Her last name carried a legacy, a legacy of violence, torture and worse. Most people were more scared of her parents than they were of Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort didn't bother waisting his time with them, the Cabello's on the other hand were the ones wanting Intel, hence the people who would come in contact with them never received the pleasure of a quick death.

But the narrow mindedness of some people like Madam Malkins always left her speechless. She had just turned 6 years old when the dark Lord had been defeated. What did they think? That she had fought along the death eaters and her parents against the Ministry and the Rebells?

Another thing that always bothered her was that Madam Malkins could have caused some real harm to her, while the worst Camila could have done would've been to bewitch her nose to never stop growing.

In reality she was a victim of the war like everyone else, but no one but her saw it that way. To those people she was worse than her parents and Voldemort combined. No one acknowledged or even cared that Camila had lost her father and that her mother was rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. No they threw parties on the day they destroyed her family and her life.

To her, the real crime happened when she was restricted from visiting her mother in Azkaban.

If something should be considered a crime, it was to restrict a daughter from seeing her mother. She had nothing to do with the actions her parents had allegedly taken and she was being punished for them nonetheless.

After her mother had been securely locked away in Azkaban and her fathers body had been burned, some of the pure-bloods that had been left standing and had gotten away with aligning themselves with the Dark Lord had helped her and her Abuelita out. If it was out of fear or out of loyalty Camila could never figure out, but after it came to light that her mother wasn't actually a pure-blood, but rather a filthy half-blood, one after another turned their backs on them as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila could barely believe that she had made friends on the train to Hogwarts. She wasn't naive enough to believe that they would stick around after they found out who she really was, but that didn't keep her from enjoying their company.

It had always been that way, but in that moment on the train she was one of them. A carefree teenager, wearing the same long, black robes, the plain Hogwarts tie and a white button-down shirt like her peers. They laughed and goofed around and for the first time Camila felt like she had real friends. She hoped more than anything that they wouldn't run the other way, that once they got to know her, they would be able to see past her family name, but inside she knew better than to believe those foolish feelings of hopes.

She was standing next to Normani as they waited for the large doors of the Great Hall to open and once they did, she closely stuck to the other girl, feeling overwhelmed by the large group of people who were about to find out who she really was.

She was shaking with nerves and she could almost feel the sweat prickle the back of her neck. Normani seemed to be able to feel Camila's nervousness and reached out for the younger girls hand, almost immediately easing some of the anxiousness the girl was feeling.

Walking up to the front felt like a death march for the brunette and with every step she took forward her legs began to feel more like lead. Camila was holding the raven haired girls hand so tight, that her knuckles had turned white, but thankfully Normani hadn't seemed to mind.

The woman named McGonagall was saying something but the words would not register in Camila's brain, she was to anxious, only when Normani freed her hand from Camila's tight grasp, was Camila slightly shaking out of her numb state. She looked over at the other girl only to realize that she had been called up to the front.

She watched as Normani sat down on the chair and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the girls head. It only took 2 seconds for the hat to make its decision before it called out "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table roared with approval as Normani happily jumped up from the chair, making her way towards them. Camila felt like crying, she wanted to be in Normani's house, but Slytherin was the one house she didn't want to be sorted in to. It was the house everyone expected her to end up in, the house her parents had been sorted in, but it would confirm everyones already made up opinion on the girl even more, that she was indeed a real Cabello after all.

Her thoughts didn't have much time to linger though, she watched as Ms McGonagall pushed her glasses back up her nose to read the next name.

"Karla... ." the woman began to read, but her eyes drifted over the rest of the name in silence. Camila watched as the womans eyes almost bulged out of her head and she knew that it was her name the woman threated to read out loud.

The woman composed herself again, clearing her throat as her eyes flickered over the small crowd of students that were still standing in front of her, like she was looking for something, or rather someone.

Camila tightly closed her eyes, she knew what it meant, but she desperately wished this all was just a nightmare after all. At first the words wouldn't leave McGonagall's mouth, it opened and closed in silence, but then her next words rang through the Great Hall like a gunshot, effectively silencing every conversation and causing every eye to snap to the front.

"Karla Camila Cabello."

Camila never wished more to be swallowed whole. Everything was dead silent and in seconds every head was frantically looking around, trying to get a good look at her, It wasn't the first time that Camila wished for the ability to make herself invisible.

Camila turned her head to the side and immediately regretted her decision. She could feel the betrayal Mari was feeling only by looking at her. She let her gaze roam over the rest of the students surrounding her, most of them had taken a step away from her in fright.

"Karla Camila Cabello!" The witch upfront yelled out again, and her voice sounded so small that Camila was left wondering what her parents could have done to her. For the first time she regretted the decision to not let her Abuelita send her to a wizarding school in Brazil.

Camila wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing weakness, so she took in a deep breath and held her head up high. She could feel every pair of eyes prickle on her back as she made her way up the three step to the chair, almost tripping on her way up.

Once she sat down, she quickly let her hand run through her hair, fixing her gaze on a point over the students heads, afraid to see the fear and hate in their eyes. Professor McGonagall walked up to her with the sorting hat in her hand and to Camila's horror, before it was even sitting on her head it called out its decision.

"Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 1

**ꩮ**

Camila's eyes were shut tightly and her fingers dug uncomfortably into her thigh to keep herself from crying. The silence in the Great Hall was deafening, as the Sorting Hats decision still echoed off the walls.

Slytherin.

Why did it have to be Slytherin? Camila swallowed hard, feeling like Prof. McGonagall had personally slapped her across the face. She slowly blinked her eyes open, nodding her head in defeat, knowing it was the Sorting Hats final decision. She slowly rose from the chair onto shaking legs and made her way over to the green decorated house table.

The whole way over to the table the silence lingered on. There were no murmurs, no coughs, not even the rustling of clothed was heard, only her footsteps that quietly echoed of the walls and the swishing sound her robe made as it glided over the stone floor. She quietly sat down at the table, lowering her head in shame.

She continued to stare at the table, not brave enough to face the rest of the Slytherin students seated beside her. Camila guessed that it was just another reason to add, why she hadn't been sorted into Griffindor.

No one bothered to even congratulate her for getting sorted into Slytherin. No one cheered for her, like they had done for every other student. No one smiled at her, or even had a nice word for her. Not one person, but every student at the Slytherin table was staring, their eyes burned into her skin, leaving an unpleasant sensation in their wake. Camila wondered again how she could have been naive enough to think that the house she would be sorted into would equal family no matter who you were or what you had done.

Slowly murmurs began to erupt from the rest of the tables. The sounds began as whispers of disbelieve and anger, before they turned into a full tidal wave of raging voices. Prof. McGonagall herself needed a second to compose herself, before she was able to silence the crowd of arguing students, to proceed with the Sorting ritual.

Camila watched as 4 more people were sorted into Slytherin accompanied with roars of approval from her peers. She wanted to look around, try to catch Normani's gaze, but she didn't dare to, afraid of what she would find in the girls brown eyes once they met. Camila wanted to slap herself, she still hadn't learned her lesson. She had allowed these people on the train inside. Selfishly she had wanted them to be her friends, but usually these kind of feelings send Camila home with the kind of wounds that don't show, words that turn into wounds, which only grow bigger and take forever to heal. She knew what would happen in the weeks that were to follow and Camila really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Why were you so dumb to believe that it would be different this time?" Camila quietly whispered to herself, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep, but sadly even if she did, she knew it wouldn't change a thing.

Once the Sorting Ceremony was over, the feast was served without ado. A plate appeared in front of her, already filled with potatoes, carrots, meat, chicken and gravy, but Camila wasn't hungry anymore. The students who had been forced to sit next to her during the sorting ceremony, quickly moved further down the bench, leaving Camila to sit by herself on the edge of the Slytherin table. She sighed loudly to herself, before picking up the fork and bitterly poking at the food in front of her.

Camila had to fight with the tears that kept forming inside her eyes, knowing that there was not one person in this room, who would even consider to eat dinner with her. She suppressed a sniff, letting her hair fall like a curtain in front of her face, afraid that someone could see the tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back.

Once she found her composure she pushed the strand of hair back behind her ear, forcing herself to at least eat some of the meat, because if her Abuelita would find out that she had gone to bed without dinner, she would personally fly down here to feed her.

"Damn, guuurl! These chicken wings are sooo good! I think I'm in love." Normani moaned, taking a seat opposite a baffled looking Camila. "I think I alone ate two plates of them. If my Mom would find out, she would probably knock me on the head, but what she doesn't know... ." Normani let the sentence hang in the air, stealing another chicken wing from Camila's plate.

"What do you want?" Camila asked bitterly, pushing the carrots angrily around on her plate, not even bothering to look up at the other girl.

"What do you mean, what do I want? I wanna eat with you and obviously relief you of some of those delicious chicken wings." Normani winked at Camila, before taking a sip from Camila's pumpkin juice. "And you kinda looked a little lonely."

This caused Camila to lift her head slightly to get a better look the the girl opposite her. Her eyes slowly began to study Normani who continued to steal her food unperturbed.

"You do realize who I am, right?" The Cuban girl questioned in disbelieve. Camila was beyond confused, this girl was literally putting her future reputation on the line by just talking to her. Did she not know what she would get herself into by associating with her?

"Yea, you're a Cabello, so? Does this mean I have to call you Karla now? Do I need to bow before I talk to you or something? Oh almighty Dark Dorkness Karla Camila Cabello... may I steal your chicken wings and the chicken wings that are to come?" Normani chuckled to herself, like she had made the funniest joke, causing multiple head to whip into our direction.

Camila's mouth dropped open. _So?_ Did the girl not realize what kind of reputation the name 'Cabello' carried? What kind of legacy was imprinted on her last name? Camila blinked a few times, before she stared at the other girl in irritation and utter disbelieve.

Normani on the other hand was to preoccupied with the last two chicken wings, that she only noticed that Camila was simply staring at her like she was an alien, after she realized that the girl didn't resond.

"Actually for the longest time I thought that the 'Cabello's' were a myth." Normani chuckled nonchalantly, wiping her fingers clean with a napkin.

Camila narrowed her eyes at the girl still suspicious. The girl grew up as a pure blood, of course she knew who she was and what her parents had done. The girl also rather sat with her, then the rest of the Slytherin students. But why? Camila couldn't come up with a valid answer nor a good argument, but maybe Normani was one of the good ones.

"I guess you were myth-taken... ." Camila smirked, proud of herself for the joke.

"You really aren't what I would have expected to see in a Cabello." Normani laughed this time, wiping at her mouth. "How the heck did you manage to get yourself into Slytherin, anyway? You're such a dork."

Camila continued to stare at Normani, unable to suppress the smile that formed on her features at the realization that the girl was with her no matter what.

"What?" The raven haired girl asked, narrowing her eyes at Camila.

The brunette shook her head slightly before glancing at the rest of the Slytherin table and then back at Normani. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not judging me based on what other people told you, or the things the Daily Prophet is still writing about my family." Camila said awkwardly, shifting her gaze back to her plate of food.

**ꩮ**

Just as Camila had predicted, her inauguration into Slytherin had attracted that kind of attention that she had so desperately wanted to avoid. She was used to people being scared of her and avoiding her, what she wasn't used to, was being on the receiving end of jinxes of all kinds.

With the sorting of houses came formations of large groups of students sticking together, with large groups came a feeling of superiority in numbers and with that came smugness and a lot of cockiness.

A cockiness that people wanted to prove by hexing _the Cabello girl_. The following days turned out to be pure torture for Camila. Everywhere she went people would hex her robes to cause her to trip, bewitch her books to run the other way once she opened them, students would intentionally run into her, knock her books out of her arms, trip her, call her names, hide her things or bewitch her person in any way, shape or form.

After 4 days, Camila was sure she had experienced it all. As a first year, Camila didn't even have much of a possibility at defending herself against someone who has been studying at Hogwarts for years, especially not against a group of people.

The worst thing was, that it wasn't only the students who tormented her, some of the teachers were even worse. They didn't even try to conceal their resentment for Camila and blatantly tried to humiliate her every change they got. She felt like she was stuck in a spiral of shit.

It had gotten to the point were Camila thought about stealing a damn broom and getting out of this hellhole, she hadn't deserved any of this. She never even as much as raised her wand against any of them, but they seemed to get a kick out of bullying her.

Normani was there though, but compared to Camila, she had the demeanor of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Normani also seemed to have the ability to shut up any Slytherin's with one deadly glare and unlike Camila she fought back, but then again her name never carried a legacy of being the right hand of the Dark Lord himself.

Camila knew that Normani suffered a lot of crap because of the fact that she stuck up for her, but Normani didn't care and Camila loved her for it. She wasn't sure what she would have done, if it wasn't for the dark skinned girl.

Sometimes Normani ended up yelling at Camila, when it had gotten particularly bad and she still had refused to fight back... again. But unlike Normani, Camila understood the students dislike for her. Most of them thought or believed that her parents were responsible for one of their family members death, whether it was their Mom or Dad, or only far relative, they would always find a reason to hate her. They wanted to let out their anger somewhere and she was the next best thing they could get to. Camila understood that, but she couldn't excuse the teachers. The people who were supposed to protect her from that, who were supposed to make sure she was save, they were the ones making it more unsafe for her. They should have been an example, they should have known better.

There was not one day that went by that Camila didn't end up in detention and worst of all, it was never her fault. She had always been the target and that alone was enough of a good reason for most of the teachers to send her to detention. It was like a sick game they seemed to play amongst themselves. Camila was almost sure they had a point system and who ever would sent her to detention the most, would get a gold star.

Camila was determined to never let it get to her though, well it got to her, but she made sure that no one but Normani saw it. And as far as Camila knew, no one did. Only after a couple of days in the castle had she found most of the tunnels that lead outside the castle and most nights she found herself wandering around the dark grounds of Hogwarts. She usually ended up at the lake, where she would read a couple books, trying to get better at spells, trying to get better so the teachers had nothing left to hold against her. And those nights when it got real bad, she curled herself up into a ball and told the moon everything that bothered her. It was like therapy and surprisingly it helped.

If no one else was there, the moon was. It was a guide that helped her to see the light when she herself couldn't. It was her only friend besides Normani. She felt bad for getting Normani in those situations where people were bullying on her for being friends with Camila, but she knew Normani never cared. Normani never cared what those people thought, as long as she could play Quidditch and was better than the rest of the students at spells.  


After 2 hours of Arithmancy with Prof. Vector, Camila was glad that the school day was finally over. She was sitting in the Great Hall, finishing off the rest of her homework, when she noticed her Owl Thunder landing next to her with a letter tied to his leg.

"Hey, pretty." Camila smirked, carefully untying the letter from his legs and putting it on the table. She let her hand run down his white brown feathers, wishing she had some meat to feed him.

"Aw, my baby thanks for flying all this way." Camila cued, curling her arms around the small Owl, nuzzling up to him. The Owl passively took it, wiggling his butt, showing contentment. The Cuban girl leaned back again, looking at the letter and instantly recognized the handwriting from her Abuelita.

Camila smiled to herself, wishing nothing more than that she could receive one of her warm hugs at the moment. Her Abuelita had always been there for her and supported her no matter what. She had become her guardian after her parents had been taken away. Excitedly she opened the letter, pulling out the piece of parchment inside.

Thunder began chirping excitedly next to her and she smiled at him, curling her arms around him again, letting her hand run down his feathers.

"Yea... you love me... don't you... I know.. I know... i know you do! I love you, too." Camila began talking with the Owl in a baby voice, who continued to chirp excitedly like he was agreeing with her. When Thunder decided he had enough cuddles, he spread his wings and took off, leaving Camila to follow him with her eyes, until she couldn't see him anymore.

She decided to pay him a visit later at the Owlery and get him some chicken. She looked back at her letter unfolding it, before she realized that her hands were covered in light blue ink. She put the letter down again, wiping them down on her dark robes.

She was excited to read the letter, it was the first one she had received since she had gotten to Hogwarts and she was already missing her Abuelita more than anything, even more than pizza and in Camila's book that meant a lot. She really needed some comfort after a week of torment in this place and the letter felt like it was godsend.

But before Camila was able to pick it back up, the ink bottle seemed to topple over for no apparent reason, spilling its content all over the letter, along with the rest of her white button down shirt that she was wearing.

Shocked the brunette quickly got up, causing the bench she had been sitting on moments ago to screech loudly over the floor, provoking some heads to turn into her direction. Camila watched in horror as the ink soaked into the parchment, mixing with the letters her Abuelita had written.

Sure Camila was unusually clumsy, but this time she knew, it wasn't her fault. She quickly tried to dab at the ink, when she heard a loud laugh echo through the Great Hall, confirming, that it really hadn't been her fault.

With an exasperated sigh she looked up, trying to spot the source of it. She caught mesmerizing emerald obs filled with tears of laughter, looking at her. Camila let her eyes drift over the girls uniform and realized that she was a Griffindor. She should have known that there was no way to reason with a Griffindor as a Slytherin, but after a week of this crap going on, this was the straw that finally broke the camels back.

"What is your fucking problem?" Camila spat, feeling her hands ball into fists.

The girl wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, but looked seemingly taken aback that Camila was finally standing up for herself. She raised two perfectly plucked eyebrows, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aw, Sorry Cabello. My fingers must have slipped." She giggled in a tone of voice that made it more than obvious that she wasn't sorry at all. Camila looked at the rest of the group that were backing up the green eyed girl. Her eyes wandered to another tall girl, who seemed a little annoyed at the Griffindor for starting a fight in the middle of the Great Hall. The Cuban closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. It was bad enough that the girl had just ruined her Abuelita's letter, but she really didn't want to end up in detention for the rest of the day, so she shook her head, accepting that she wasn't going to get another one for the next 2 weeks. She sighed deeply, hoping that maybe there was a way of removing the spilled ink.

Camila send the girl a glare, but suddenly realized that this wasn't the first time she had seen that particular Griffindor and it was definitely not the first time that the girl had bullied her. All of the sudden she remembered that the girl had been running into her, knocking books out of her hands and tripping her all week. Camila's jaw clenched tightly, but she was determined to ignore the girl and picked up the spilled ink bottle.

"Is that from your filthy mother?" Camila heard the girl ask and before she knew what she was doing, her wand moved on its own accord, casting the one spell she knew by heart.

"Magnusasus!" Camila yelled angrily, pointing her wand at the girl, whose nose suddenly grew uncontrollably big. Camila wanted to rage, she wanted to cause real harm to that girl, she wanted her to feel the hurt that she had caused her, but she knew she couldn't. This was exactly what the girl had wanted. The raven haired girl wanted to get a rise out of her, get her to the final breaking point, to curse her in a way that made everyone realize who she really was... a Cabello! The child of death eaters. That she wasn't any different, so Camila resorted to the muggle equivalent to pulling hair, scratching and biting.

The girls pretty green eyes squinted in horror, before she herself raised her wand at Camila.

"Prismeno Prosopo!" Lauren countered and Camila could instantly feel her face swell up into something red, big and bloated. The people behind Lauren quickly scrambled out of sight, afraid that they could get hit by a spell, causing the rest of the people in the Great Hall to form a half circle on each side, to get a better look.

Camila fired another spell, causing the girl to grow two large tusks on each side of her face. The Griffindors hands immediately shot up in horror of what the brunette had done, before she angrily waved her wand, barely able to get out the spell with the large tusks on each side of her lips.

Camila quickly tried to dodge the girls attack, but ended up being unsuccessful. Within seconds her mouth began to water and she began drooling uncontrollably. Camila realized that she was barely able to form words with the amount of saliva streaming out of her mouth and decided to lose her wand to get in a good punch, but she was suddenly yanked off the ground and lifted up into the air along with Lauren, unable to do anything.

"Someone explain whats going on here?" Mrs Babbling shouted, causing most of the students to quickly hurry out of the Great Hall.

"She started it!" The girl yelled with a little difficulty due to the two large tusks. She accusingly pointed her finger at Camila, who in return only rolled her eyes.

Camila didn't feel the need to defend herself, she knew she would end up with detention no matter what she said. Mrs Babbling was one of the teachers who really wanted that gold star. She hated Camila and she didn't make a secret out of it

"Mila!" Normanis concerned voice echoed of the walls, before she made her way over to the levitating girl.

"Shit! What happened?" She asked, unperturbed that Mrs. Babbling was standing between them with her wand raised. Camila spluttered, trying to tell the girl off, but found herself almost unable to form a coherent word with the amount of saliva that was still coming out of her mouth. She quickly shook her her head, telling the girl to stay out of it.

Normani turned and spotted Laurens big tusks and nose that was going to hit the 3 meter mark any second.

"The fuck did you do?" Normani said raging forward, only to be pushed back by the tall blond girl that had stood next to Lauren earlier. She mouthed something to Normani, causing the girl to back off and stare angrily at Mrs. Babbling.

Normani was known for her short fuse, but Camila was more than thankful that the blond Griffindor had managed to get her to back off that easily. She loved that Normani stuck up for her, but she hated that she always ended up getting herself into trouble because of it.

"Cabello! Your with me... Ms. Jauregui, go to the hospital wing, now!" The woman said, waving her wand and causing Camila to slam to the ground, while Lauren was carefully lowered back on her feet.

Camila grunted at the impact and Normani quickly helped her up, dusting of her clothes.

"That Bitch! I swear when I get... ."

"Mani, don't worry about it." Camila mumbled, lowering her head, ashamed that she had let the girl get to her. Mrs Babbling grabbed the back of the brunettes robes and quickly pulled her along, when she heard the green eyed girl speak up.

"Prof. Babbling, wait! It wasn't her... ." the girl said, before she was rudely interrupted.

"Ms Jauregui don't worry, you're not in trouble." and with those words, Prof. Babbling dragged Camila out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 2

**ꩮ**

All the way to Prof. Babblings office, Camila left a trail of saliva in her wake. Apparently losing tons of amounts of fluids did not account as dangerous enough to go to the hospital wing, having tusk on the other hand, seemed to be an immediate threat to ones health.

Once they had made it to Prof. Babblings classroom, Camila was dragged up to the front and pushed down on a chair. Prof. Babbling disappeared for a second and came back with a large brown book labeled 'Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen' and slammed it down on the table in front of the younger girl. Camila tilted her head to the side and looked up, raising both of her eyebrows at the woman.

"Copy those entries to this book." The Professor answered harshly, before slamming a second book down on the table. "Oh... and Cabello? Try not to drool all over them... it's disgusting."

For the probably 50th time Camila wondered how someone could have so little disregard for another person. The brunette released a long annoyed huff and opened the books in front of her. Prof. Babblings knew as well as she did, that the request in itself was just ridiculous. Camila knew a quick and simple spell that would duplicate the book in mere seconds, she also knew that this whole request was just blatant chicanery.

She had to learn that lesson the hard way on her second day in detention with the Professor, when something similar had happened. The woman had ordered her to copy another old book to an empty one, but that day, she had simply whipped out her wand and cast the duplicating spell earning her another 2 hours of detention on top of it. So, sure that she didn't want to waste another 2 hours with that woman, Camila quietly copied the entries to the new book, until the hour was finally over.

By the end of it, Camila found herself sitting in an uncomfortable and almost concerning puddle of her own saliva. She was beyond exhausted, feeling dizzy and slightly lightheaded and thought it best to go see Madam Pomfrey right away. She knew for what ever Prof. Babbling was concerned, she could be laying dead on the floor and she would still take house points for slouching from her.

The younger girl got up and made her way out of the Professors classroom, before she heard the Professor call after her in a sickly sweet voice."Same time tomorrow and you better not be late."

Camila shook her head, slamming the door close behind her, for someone who hated her this much, Prof Babblings sure enjoyed spending time with her.

Camila made her way into the hospital wing, spotting an already smiling Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be waiting for her. "And here I thought I could finally mark a day in the calender where I didn't have to see your face."

Camila returned a sad little smile, "Don't act like you don't love seeing my lovely face every day." she retorted, walking over to one of the empty hospital beds and sat down, swinging her legs back and forth.

The nurse chuckled quietly to herself and hurried over to Camila holding a tray with a reddish looking potion. "Well, it sure doesn't look as lovely as it usually does."

With a quick flick of her wand, Madam Pomfrey transformed Camila's face back to its original state, as it slowly shrank back and the redness slowly began draining from it. Camila instantly reached up, touching her cheeks, before she covered her mouth to not spit on accident. "Can you please make this stop?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed at the Cuban, and held out the red potion for her to take. Without another word Camila took it and poured it down her throat. When the last drop was gone, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and handed the potion back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Ugh! This was just... gross!" Camila chuckled, as a shiver rippled down her spine from the after taste. "Thanks Poppy."

"Mhmm... ." Madam Pomfrey hummed, handing Camila a towel to dry herself of with. She then swiftly retrieved another bottle and held it out for the younger girl to take. "Next time you come here right away, do you understand? I don't care what that old hag says... . Here, drink up."

Camila chuckled to herself, shacking her head slightly at the nurse. Poppy had grown quite close to her after she had to take care of the girl almost every day. She had told Camila only on her third day, when the younger girl had shown up with hair made out of snakes and her whole body covered in feathers that she herself had a daughter in Camila's age and that she would be livid if people would do that to her little girl. She had tried to be a source of comfort and even confronted some teachers about their behavior, trying to make this whole experience more bearable for the girl.

"What's in there?" Camila questioned suspiciously, taking a small whiff from the bottle. "When did you even make this, or do you just have those potions laying around?"

"It's just an electrolytes drink... ." the nurse answered, pushing the bottle to Camila's mouth. "Drink up! Lauren already told me what happened and that Prof. Babblings took you to detention first."

"Who's Lauren?" Camila questioned confused, taking a tentative sip from the white bottle. "Hmm, this is actually not as bad as I expected."

"Its Banana flavored. I know its your favorite." Madam Pomfrey winked at her, receiving a genuine smile from the Cuban girl sitting on the bed. "Lauren is the girl who hexed you. Thinking about it, she actually seemed more concerned for you then for herself."

"Oh, you mean the girl with the pretty green eyes?" Camila asked without thinking, only to receive two raised eyebrows in return.

"Uh... You know, I've just been calling her 'the Griffindor'... and I highly doubt that. She was probably just concerned that she herself would end up in detention or something."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled to herself again, nodding her head. "Wow, you just sounded exactly like Ms. Kordei. Is it so hard to believe, that just maybe Lauren was concerned for you? ... Anyway, I'll have a talk with Prof. Snape and Prof. Babblings later, until then you try keeping out of trouble." she said, running a motherly hand through Camila's hair.

Camila nodded her head, placing the empty bottle on the night stand. "You always make it sound like its my own fault. That woman just has it out for me, no matter what I do, but of course the 'can do no wrong, goody two-shoes Griffindors' always get away with everything."

Before Madam Pomfrey was able to respond, the doors to the hospital wing slammed open, revealing a worried looking Normani. "Mila? Oh my god! I have been looking all over for you! Can you believe it, that damn Griffindor didn't even get detention... . Did you realize that your leaving a trail of water, I literally followed it and found you... hold up that wasn't water was it?" Normani babbled, hurrying towards the two women.

She quickly reached out for Camila, but almost immediately yanked her hand back with an amused, yet disgusted look on her face, when she realized that everything the Cuban was still wearing was still coated in the girls saliva, causing Madam Pomfrey and Camila to laugh at her reaction.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again and within seconds Camila's clothes were dry and the saliva stains removed. "Ms. Kordei, please get this girl out of my sight and into bed. I've seen enough of her face this week." she said bemused, squeezing the raven haired girls shoulders in the process.

Normani saluted and watched Camila get up with rolling eyes. "Oooh, you just say that... ."

"Repeatedly." The nurse yelled after Camila with a smirk.

Apparently getting on Lauren Jauregui's bad side turned out to be one of the worst decision Camila had made yet. It wasn't a secret that Lauren was well liked by her peers and even the other houses seemed to adore her. Her mother was a well respected Auror that worked for the ministry and was even party responsible for getting Camila's mother locked into Azkaban. Worst of all, Lauren was just gorgeous and Camila couldn't deny that. She had beautiful emerald eyes that you could easily get lost in and long, dark, untamable hair that Lauren never seemed to be able not to touch.

After their little dispute in the Great Hall everybody seemed to be out for Camila even more than before. The brunette had just minded her own business that day when Lauren thought it be hilarious to ruin her Abuelita's letter, but everybody seemed to brush over that little fact and jump right to the point where Camila hexed the green eyed girl. Apparently standing up for ones self was enough to cause an uproar within the whole Griffindor house and most of the other houses apart from Slytherin, who wouldn't dare to side with the Griffindors even when they endorsed it. It seemed like every student began treating her little feud with Lauren like she had personally attacked each and every one of them.

Needless to say, the next morning it was almost impossible for Camila to make it to her Herbology class on time. Especially since she would always sleep until the last possible minute. It had seemed like every student had it in for her that morning.

First on her way up from the dungeons, someone hexed her shoelaces, causing her to trip on the stairs and scrape her knees. Followed by someone that had turned the hallway into ice, causing her to slip and fall several times, which could also have been fun, if she hadn't been so late already. When she had almost made it out of the castle someone bewitched her robes to wrap her body up like a burrito, which had probably taken the longest time to get out of, because she was unable to use her wand. But once she had made it to the the yard, some 5th years had come up with the brilliant idea to plant Venemous Tentaculas all the way down to the Greenhouse, that only would attack her and none of the other students.

Camila had never been more glad for the fact that just last year these damn plants had infested themselves in their backyard and her Abuelita had shown her how to incapacitate them.

Camila swiftly Diffindo'ed her way to the Green house and was beyond surprised when she realized that she was only 4 minutes to late. Even though it was only Prof. Sprouts class and she knew that the Professor wouldn't even glance at her for coming to late, she still came rushing through the large glass doors of the Greenhouse, slamming them open and causing every head to whip into her direction. She was panting heavily, breathing out a quick 'Sorry.' never having ran so much in her entire life.

She quickly hurried over to the next empty seat, almost knocking a Hufflepuff girl over the head on her way. "Oh, 'm so sorry. I didn't see you." she quickly apologized, causing the girl to instantly flinched away from her.

She sat down, releasing a long breath, gathering her books. "Woow, you're really campaigning for the first place in bitch of the year, aren't you, Cabello?" A girl in the back chuckled, causing the brunette to turn around and see that it was the girl from yesterday, Lauren. Camila glared at her, realizing that she must have been the cause for the inconvenience this morning.

"Why?" Camila sat back in her chair, raising both of her eyebrows at the green eyed girl. "As the defending Champion... are you nervous?"

Laurens smug smile instantly dropped and her face turned a bright red. A Slytherin boy suddenly began to burst out laughing, but was almost immediately silenced by a death glare from Lauren.

To Camila's horror the Professor loudly cleared her throat, making her eyes go wide. She was sure she must have misheard. She slowly turned her head back to the front of the class and came face to face with Prof. Babblings, whose eyes were shining with mischief.

"Well, Ms Cabello, how nice of you to join us. Prof. Sprout couldn't make it today and she asked me to fill in for her. How about since you seem to already have such a big mouth on you, I'll start my lesson on quizzing you. Come to the front." Prof Babbling said in a sickly sweet voice that caused goosebumps to run up Camila's arms.

Camila quickly looked around, trying to find Normani, but only now realized that she wasn't even present. Everything about that seemed wrong, Normani would always get up at ungodly hours of dawn, when Camila was still in deep slumber fighting unicorns. Since she had met the black haired girl, she had always shown up to class at least 10 to 20 minutes prior.

"Ms. Cabello come to the front now, or I will fail you and move on." The Professor spat, tearing Camila out of her thoughts. She quickly dragged her feet up to the front of the class, risking a quick glance at Lauren who actually looked a little sorry for getting her into that situation, but Camila was sure she had only imagined that.

"So it's probably best if we start with the easy ones, huh?" Prof. Babblings chuckled to herself, looking at the textbook in front of her, "Can you tell me what Wormwood is used for?"

Camila clenched her jaw, taking in a deep breath. "Wormwood? Uhm, its used in potion-making you know... Like you would use an Infusion of Wormwood in the concoction of the Draught of the Living Death, its an Elixir to Induce euphoria. Oh and its also used in shrinking potions."

Prof Babblings wrinkled her nose in dismay. "Well, if you were in potions class I would have given you a point... moving on." She said bitterly, pushing her glasses up her nose. "What color does the Moly flower have?"

"White and light blue."

"Obviously I meant the stem, girl."

"Black."

Prof. Babblings clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What does it do?"

Camila knew exactly what it does, even though she was sure they had never gone over the effects of the flower in class before, but Madam Pomfrey had explained it to her on her second day in Hogwarts when she had gotten hexed.

"When it's eaten if can counteract enchantments and its used in the Wiggernweld Potion."

Angrily Prof. Babblings slammed the book with the questions close. "This is stupid, my 5 year old niece could answer these questions." She looked through another book and stopped at a random page. "Lets get you an actual question, huh. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Camila blinked, looking for the answer. She wasn't even sure there was a difference between those plants. As much as she remembered they did the same thing, but what would be the point of asking that question? Camila shrugged her shoulders unsure.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that to hard Ms. Cabello? Well there is no difference they are the same plant." Camila opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly silenced by Prof. Babblings again.

"What charm is used to increase the growth of plants and causes flowers to bloom?" She asked, smirking devilishly.

"I-I... I don't know." Camila answered confused. She knew that they had never gone over such topics not that Prof Babblings cared about that, but at this point this was ludicrous. It was never about quizzing her, it was about humiliating her.

"I guessed as far...You should know it's obviously the Herbivicus Charm, moving on..." The woman smirked, shaking her head a little. "Where in the World can I find Gillyweed?" She asked, with another knowing smirk.

One of the students quickly raised their hand, but didn't wait for the Professor to call her name. "Professor? Prof. Babblings we haven't covered any of those topics yet. I also believe Gillyweed is on the curriculum for the 4th year."

"Well, I'll excuse your impertinence of thinking that I don't know what I'm doing." She said in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments. The girl turned red and shrank down in her seat in embarrassment.

Camila gave the girl a little smile. She knew that she had read something about Gillyweed the other day. She also knew that it was in connection with water and just decided to try her luck. "Uhm... in the Mediterranean Sea?"

Camila knew she was right, when she saw Prof. Babblings smirk drop. The woman quickly composed herself again. "I have one more. Which plant comes from Scotland and has very long tentacles, like appendages that easily could kill you."

Camila wanted to burst out laughing, she knew the damn answer. She barely was able to keep the smile from her face, when she smirked at the Professor and said. "The Devil's Snare."

"False!" The woman said triumphantly, her face mirroring the smirk Camila's face had worn seconds ago.

"Wait, but..."

"No but! I said could kill you. The answer I was looking for was Flitterbloom. I guess that didn't go so well for you..." Prof. Babbling smirked, writing something down on a piece of paper. "You can sit down now."

"No! You tricked me." Camila said outraged, not even considering to sit herself down. Putting her down and making fun of her was on thing, but deliberately failing her was another.

"I did not do such a thing. You simply needed to listen to what I told you ... At least you can say you tried but failed." She laughed at her own joke and gestured for Camila to sit down. "Well, I would like to continue with my lesson now, so sit down."

"No, this is not... ."

"It's not my fault that you couldn't answer the question or that you are just simpleminded. I bet any other student here could have answered such simple questions... ." Prof. Babblings rudely tried to explain, pointing at the students who suddenly all looked panicked, but Camila only shook her head in annoyance.

"Prof. Babblings, its one thing to attack me personally, but you will keep your filthy hands away from my grades." Camila spat angrily, unsure why she was suddenly spiraling out of control. She knew at this point she was begging for trouble.

"If one has filthy hands, it'd be you, Ms. Cabello and I suggest you better sit yourself down now, before that foolishness of yours will end you back in detention, on the other hand you already spent all your time there anyway."

Camila's jaw clenched and she glared a the woman opposite her. She could feel her wand move on her hip and wished she could use it. She balled her hands into fists and gritted out. "¡Púdrete!"

"Excuse me?" The woman said, a little confused. Camila took in a deep breath before she walked back to her desk, picked up her books and made her way to the door.

"Ms. Cabello where are you going? That is detention for another week!" Prof. Babblings yelled after her. "And thats 60 points from Slytherin as well."

"Chupamela! Puta!" Camila muttered under her breath, slamming the door close.

Camila angrily made her way back to the castle, remembering that Mani was still missing. She quickly made her way to their quarters but found them to be empty.

She knew that Normani had to take a lot of crap from people only because she was friends with Camila. Thinking back to what she had been through this morning, Camila was left wondering if something similar had happened to Mani and decided to check for her in the hospital wing.

Arriving, she was met with 2 Griffindor girls and a boy from Hufflepuff, laying in hospital beds. The boy seemed like he was knocked out and one of the girls was sitting in bed, crying over what seemed like bunch of hair she was holding in her hand.

"Hey Poppy, what happened?" the young girl asked confused, letting her gaze slowly run over the students occupying the beds.

"Camila?" Madam Pomfrey asked baffled, giving her only a quick glance, before tending to the Hufflepuff boy again. "What are you doing, here? Don't you have to be in class?"

"Uhm, I-I was looking for Normani... she uh... ."

"Oh, yea if you see her you better whop her ass for me and also give her this." Madam Pomfrey said, sounding uncharacteristically angry, before reaching for a potion. "It'll make her eyebrows grow back. My guess is that she's probably with Prof. Snape."

"W-what? Why? What happened?" Camila asked even more confused now, following the nurse over to one of the Griffindor girls.

"What happened? Look around, thats what happened." Madam Pomfrey answered, waving her wand to regrow the Griffindor girls hair, where she had a bolt spot on the back of her head.

Camila let her gaze sweep over the students again, finally understanding what Madam Pomfrey was insinuating. Camila opened her mouth, but before she was able to say anything the other Griffindor girl scoffed. "The Kordei bitch just attacked us out of nowhere... ."

"Say that again." Camila said through gritted teeth, reaching for her wand.

"You heard me Cabello... ." The girl spat back, but before anyone could say another word Madam Pomfrey slammed her hand down on the nightstand, causing all the girls to jump.

"Stop! The both of you."

"Why would she attack you?" Camila questioned in exasperation, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because they attacked her first." Madam Pomfrey answered nonchalantly for the girl, before looking at the Hufflepuff boy again.

"No we didn't! She ... ." the Griffindor quickly tried to argue, but was immediately shut down by Madam Pomfrey's death glare.

"Camila was there something you needed, cuz as you can see I have my hands full with these morons here."

Camila ignored Madam Pomfrey and glared at the Griffindor with her fingers tightly wrapped around her wand.

"Camila!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, causing the girl to finally look at the nurse. "Normani is alright, she already handed them their asses, no need for a repeat."

The brunette slowly took a step back and let go of her wand, nodding her head.

**ꩮ**

Camila angrily headed back to the Slytherin quarters, hoping that one of those Griffindor fools would attack her again and this time she sure as hell wasn't going to take it quietly. Attacking her was one thing, but going after Normani was a whole different story.

Camila swore to herself that this was the last time she would let anybody mess with her, or Normani. This meant war. They all wanted that Cabello? Well, they would get to know her sooner than later.

Camila rounded the hallway towards the dungeons, almost knocking into someone. "Jesus, Mila!"

"I'm so sorry Mani!" Camila breathed out, once she realized it was Normani she had almost run over. Instantly she wrapped the girl up into a tight hug, releasing a long breath of relief. "These asshole, if they try one more thing, I swear Mani I'll... ."

"Hey slow down... ." Normani chuckled. "These morons got what was coming for them, jumping me like that... ."

"Poppy said that you were with Prof Snape... I thought that you... you know... What happened... I don't... ." Camila rambled, looking Normani over to check her for further injures.

"Oh... yea." Normani laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "He just ordered me into his office and congratulated me for showing those Griffindors off."

"H-he what?" Camila almost laughed, releasing another long breath of relief. "Hey, your eyebrows are looking fine... ."

"I – What? Why wouldn't they look fine?" Normani questioned, reaching up to let her index finger run over them in one swift motion.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me that for you." Camila said confused, reaching into her robe to hand over the potion. "She said it was for your eyebrows."

"Oh yea, that Griffindor girl hit me with an depello spell, but I got her back real good." Normani answered with a smirk, thinking back to their fight. "Snape grew them back, before I left his office."

"I'm so glad your okay." Camila said, pecking Normani's cheek, before hugging the raven haired girl again.

"Calm down Meryl Streep." Normani chuckled, wrapping an arm around Camilas shoulders. "Lets get some Chicken Wings, I'm hungry."

Camila was laying in her bed that night, unable to find any sleep. She rolled onto her side, looking over at Normani who was quietly snoring into her pillow. Camila smiled, watching the dark skinned girl for a moment and then turned back onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

She knew she wasn't going to find any sleep tonight. She sighed, deciding to get up and walk the grounds for a bit. She slipped her shoes back on and put on her dark Slytherin robes, making her way out of the Slytherin quarters further down the dungeons to the Lady Hearthstone Image, leading out to the woods.

She strolled along the river, trying to figure out what was keeping her awake, when she heard a scream coming from up the hill. Perplexed she turned around, trying to spot where the noise was coming from, when she heard another bone chilling scream of pain ripping through the night, that caused goosebumps to run down Camilas arms in fright.

Without thinking the brunette sprinted up the hill, towards where the noise was coming from and caught a source of light disappear under the Whomping Willow. She tried to follow it and rushed towards it, only to be pushed back by the branches of the tree hitting her in the stomach and whirling her backwards through the air.

She landed with a loud thud on the dirty ground, breathing heavily and trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her lungs. Groaning loudly, she got back up on her feet, with her body still aching from the impact.

Camila narrowed her eyes, trying to find the hole again, but it was to dark.

"Lumos Maxima." Camila said, waving her wand and lead the bolt of lightning travel to the spot the other light had disappeared into.

She squinted her eyes and was able to make out a small hole that they must have disappeared into.

Camila attempted a second time to get to the hole, but the branches of the Whomping Willow came for her again and she stepped back wondering how best to avoid them. The tree seemed to be keen on keeping her away from the hole like it was it's whole purpose to be there, but she wouldn't be a Cabello, if she would give up that quickly.

She readied herself and waited for the the best moment and when it finally presented itself she took the opportunity and bolted towards the tunnel, dodging 2 branches that were coming for her with her wand, before she almost instantly slipped and lost her footing on the wet dirty ground, plunging right down into the dark hole.

Camila landed on the ground with a loud thud, groaning out in pain. "Ugh. Fuck!" Camila breathed out, getting back up on her feet and dusting off her robe. She shook the dirt from her long hair and raised her wand up in the air again. Camila could barely see anything, only her wand illuminated a small fraction of the dark tunnel she had found herself in.

Another painful screamed echoed through the dark tunnel, causing Camila to quickly cover her ears, before they stopped altogether. Suddenly the quiet was deafening and Camila held her breath, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. She released a long, slow breath, raising her wand again, silently following the quiet noises down the tunnel.

She picked up her pace, when she heard a painful whimper and came to a stop in front of a green wooden door. Camila held her breath, pressing her ear against the door in an attempt to hear better. There was definitely someone on the other side. She slowly reached out for the doorknob and carefully turned it, looking through the crack. A shadow was moving swiftly along the floor, causing Camila to open the door a little wider to get a better look inside, without announcing that she was there, but the door made a painfully loud squeaking sound, causing the person inside to stop their pacing for just a second.

Camila winced, tightly closing her eyes. "Well, shit." she mumbled to herself. It was to late to hide now, taking in a deep breath she opened the door, coming face to face with glowing yellow eyes and a fully grown werewolf standing right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 3

**ꩮ**

Camila was paralyzed. She felt her heart pumping harder than ever before. Sensing the hair on her neck standing upright in freight, she looked up into the glowing amber eyes in front of her. Her breath was stuck in her throat and she couldn't even think of moving, as her eyes cautiously began to study the beast.

It's eyes were dark and staring almost hypnotically into Camila's. The rational side of her brain screamed for her to run, she knew that this predator would rip her to shreds in mere seconds, yet her instincts told her that she was save. She knew she should be scared, terrified even, yet somehow her nerves began calming down and were being replaced with a strange thrumming of excitement.

The creature must have noticed as well, as its eyes darkened and with a low, guttural growl it bared its teeth. Camila gulped, overcome with a strange sense of affinity and with all her might, she balled her hands into fists, staring right back into the glowing abyss of its eyes. In an blink of an eye the predator pounced, closing the rest of the distance between them, snapping its teeth at her and forcing the brunette to instinctively take a step back. Camila's back collided with the door frame, leaving her as an easy prey. Maybe her instincts had been wrong after all. Knowing that she would never be able to get to her wand in time she snapped her eyes close, turning her face to the side, raising her arms in a futile attempt to protect her head, as she waited for the animals next move.

After a few seconds she still didn't feel the crushing power of the werewolf and slowly blinked her eyes open, only to see that the beast had stopped all of its advances on the human and settled on curiously sniffing the air around the Latina. The animals loud, wet breath brushed over Camila's cheeks, forcing the girl to attempt to turn her face further away from the wolf.

The beasts next move wasn't one Camila would have ever anticipated. She watched as the animal lowered its head submissively, before it began whimpering and walking to the other side of the room. Camila wasn't sure what was happening.

She knew a Werewolf would never abandon such an easy prey, plus one that so willingly walked right into the prison that they seemed to use to lock themselves into during the full moon. But for some unexplainable reason the beast showed little to no interest in her anymore. Maybe the human side of the wolf had taken over control or just maybe her scent had thrown it off... But that was impossible, right? Sure Greyback and his prodigies had clear instructions back in the day, followers of you-know-who had always been off limits. Camila swallowed hard, hoping that she was wrong. If that would be the case, it would mean that whoever that human trapped inside that wolf is, is a follower, a death-eater and worst, they considered her a follower.

Finally somewhat able to breath again, the brunette released a long shaky breath, only now realizing that her legs were shaking and her palms were sweaty. Camila knew that it took tremendous amount of power for a bitten werewolf to take control of the wolf, you could say it is almost impossible. For one born with half-human, half-wolf blood it was possible with a lot of willpower to even suppress the shift, while full blooded wolf could shift whenever they please.

Camila made a mental note to read up on the lycanthropy lore when she got back to the castle. With the beasts back turned to her, she knew that she could take the opportunity to run, but for some reason she just stood there, with her back still pressed against the doorframe.

She slowly took in the room of the run-down shack. To her right was a bed with blue sheets covered in at least 3 inches of dust. There was a dirty window, dust dimming the stream of moonlight shining across the floor, it also looked like someone had painted varies symbols on it. Her eyes strayed to a puddle of clothes on the floor and she couldn't help but wonder if it could give her some sort of idea who the other person in the room could be.

She took in a deep breath before pushing herself away from the doorframe and making her way to the pile of clothes, suddenly feeling the yellow eyes watching her every move.

Camila picked up the destroyed shirt, which had probably been ripped when they had turned. There was also a pair of gray sweatpants laying on the floor next to the also destroyed black puma sneakers. Sadly the clothes gave her no indication of whether the person was male or female or which house they belonged to. Her focus shifted back to the wolf. It still just stood there, watching her every move. Somehow Camila didn't feel like prey, she knew it was just curious as to what she was doing.

Her focus shifted back to the window, she knew she had seen those symbols before, maybe the detention with Prof Babblings actually seemed to be paying off. She walked over, blowing away some of the top layers of the dust. She recognized some of the symbols, balance, entrapment, a triangle with 4 dots for protection and the moon.

There was a sudden shrill noise, like when someone scratches their nails down on a chalkboard. She cringed at the sound, recoiling and covering her ears, she turned around, staring back at the werewolf, who was running its claws down the wooden walls. They must be magically strengthened or else Camila was sure the beast would've already broken out of this shack.

She quickly, but cautiously hurried over to the wolf, stopping its action.

"Don't" Camila commanded, taking its paws into her own hands. She inspected them, realizing that they were bleeding from all the prior scratching it had done. The dark red had sunk into its light brown fur. The wolf gave a small sad growl, before Camila turned and sat down against the wall, thinking about what she should be doing next.

She wrapped her robes tighter around her, feeling the cold air blow through the wooden cracks of the shack. An involuntary shiver ran through her and before she knew what was happening the beast laid itself down next to her, putting its warm, fury head on her tight. Unsure of what she was supposed to do, or what was happening Camila's body tensed, but for some unexplainable reason she suddenly could feel the distress radiating off of the animal. It was a creature of the night confined in a tiny ass space with no where to go.

Feeling bad for them, Camila carefully lifted her hand and rested it on the animals fury head. After a moment she found herself brave enough and slowly let her hand run over the creatures fur, feeling it instantly relax.

Camila seemed to have drifted off after a while, because she woke from a stream of sun light shining across her face. She blinked her eyes open, feeling a heavy weight on her tight, only then realizing where she was. Her bones felt stiff and her legs tingled from a heavy weight on top of it. In panic, thinking that she was already late to class she shuffled out from under the animals head, feeling her legs tingle uncomfortably from the position she had been sleeping in.

The animal let out a small growl, but ignored the human, curling further in on itself. Camila couldn't suppress a smile at the action, knowing that she would be doing the same if the position were reversed. On her way out of the shack, she almost tripped over the human-beasts clothes. Wanting to do something nice, she whipped out her wand, mumbling "Vestimenta sanitaua"

The shirt mended itself back together, but with one problem. To be able to restore the shirt completely she would have needed all of the shirt, but with most of it missing it ended up looking like 2 sleeves linked together with a lot of fabric in between.

She let out an annoyed huff, glancing back at the wolf making sure it wasn't looking and then proceeded to quickly take off her robe and hurling her 1975 shirt over her head, before quickly putting the robe back on. She knew if the beast was a girl, it would be more than grateful.

"Engorgio." She said, pointing her wand at her shirt, before leaving the shack and making her way back to the castle and the Slytherin common-room.

Camila hoped that she was early enough as to not run into anybody in the Slytherin common-room, but of course that wasn't the case. Just when she was about to sneak up the stairs to her bedroom, did the door swing open and a way to chipper Normani emerged.

She was already dressed in her running clothes, skipping down the steps, before she came to an an abrupt halt in front of the other girl. She looked startled for a second as her wide eyes slowly took in the brunettes attire, before a huge knowing smirk formed on Normani's lips. She was obviously not missing the fact that Camila wasn't wearing a shirt under her dark robes, even though the Cuban girl had it tightly slung around her body.

"Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao! Are you just getting in?" Normani asked amused, as her huge smirk grew even bigger.

"Uhm, no. I got up early and went jogging at the lake, they have a really strict dress code." Camila joked, hoping to avoid further questions as she tried to slip past the other girl.

Normani was quicker, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, moving in the middle of the stairs and restricting Camila from slipping past. "Spill! Who did you meet?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Camila persisted, quickly looking away, knowing that the other girl did not believe a single word she had said.

"Yea, suuure you don't. You know I don't think I have ever met someone who is that bad at lying. Come on. Fuck jogging, lets grab some breakfast while you tell me everything about 'Mystery Man'." Normani decided, taking a hold of Camila's arm to drag her down the stairs, but Camila quickly pulled her arm free again, shaking her head.

As much as Camila loved Normani, she was definitely not going to tell her that she had just spent the whole night with a werewolf and a possible death-eater at that. She also knew she couldn't just make up some random person she had just spent the night with.

Struggling to come up with a good explanation, Camila quickly let her hand run through her hair, before she released a long exasperated sigh, looking at the ground. "No thanks Mani. I'm going to bed."

"Come on Mila." Normani tried again, but Camila noticed that her smile was slightly faltering. "Di-did something happen? Did anybody... ."

"No Mani, everything is fine." Camila quickly reassured her. "Im just tired, im going back to bed!"

"Uhm, we have class in an hour." Normani sighed, looking after the Cuban girl, who was making her way up the stairs. "There is like no point in going back to bed."

"I don't care! I see you at lunch." Camila answered, opening the door to their bedroom.

"But you're going to miss... ancient runes... ."

"I know... I wonder what Prof. Babbling will do. Give me some more detention?" Camila mumbled, as she closed the door and made her way into her bed.

**Later that day...**

As Camila made her way to lunch, she couldn't shake of a weird feeling. It was usual that people would stare at her, but today it felt different. The moment she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she felt almost every one eye on her before people began whispering among themselves, keeping their eyes steadily on her.

Camila brushed it off, making her way to Normani and her usual seats. Lunch was already served and Camila quickly stuffed her plate, wondering what took Normani so long. She was just about to eat a piece of bread when someone slapped her back, hard.

"What the hell, Mila! Why didn't you warn me? I thought we were friends you bitch!" Normani almost yelled, taking a seat opposite the now slightly coughing girl.

Camila stared at Normani in shock, wondering what she could have done, before she saw a smile taking over the dark skinned girls face.

"Huh?" Camila asked confused.

"Don't act all innocent now, gurl! We all know it was you! Why didn't you let me help... or told me? Gee, I would have had some surprises for her... ."

"Mani, what the hell are you talking about?" Camila interrupted her frowning, still very much confused.

"Seriously? Don't act like you don't know... ." Normani said exasperatedly this time, rolling her eyes at the girl, until she realized that Camila was still staring at her cluelessly. "... you know, about Prof. Babblings... ."

"What about her?"

Normani slowly squinted at the girl opposite her, slowly studying the girls features. "Hold up! You really don't know, do you?" Camila only shook her head, getting really annoyed at this point. "Holy shit! You really don't know... but if it wasn't you... then... Who did it?"

Normani wondered, her gaze now, straying through the Great Hall, like she was looking for the perpetrator.

"Did what?" Camila asked.

At this point she was almost leaning completely over the table, trying to get Normani's attention back. "Merlin's beard, Mani! Did what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh my god, you are gonna wish you would've gone to class this morning!" Normani began snickering as she also leaned secretively over the table. "Someone hid a stink bomb under her desk and let it go off during her class. You should have seen her face!" Normani began laughing, apparently recalling Prof. Babblings face. "One Ravenclaw actually had to puke. Also they sent Prof. Bitch home for a week so she can get rid of the smell and they can clean the classroom, because it smells so bad, you cant stay in there for longer than a couple seconds before the smell makes your eyes water."

Camila was shocked at the information and slowly leaned back in her chair, staring at the food in front of her in disbelieve.

"Also, everybody thinks it was you because of how she's been treating you, plus the fact that you were missing this morning is not helping." Normani explained amused.

"What the hell Normani! Thats wasn't me!" Camila quickly tried to defend herself. "I was out last night.. but I didn't do that!"

Normani only shrugged her shoulders, causing Camila to sigh deeply, as she slumped down in her seat. Of course everyone was not going to believe her. Camila wished it had been her, but all she did last night was spent the night with a werewolf, who she still had no idea they were.

"So... ." Normani began again, wigging her eyebrows. "What did you do last night?"

Great. Camila knew she couldn't avoid the question forever. She groaned, hiding her face in her hands before she began saying. "I-I... was in the... ."

"Hello, you two." a blond Hufflepuff girl interrupted Camila, taking a seat next to her, stunning both of the Slytherin girls and causing their eyebrows to shoot up to the ceiling.  
"You lost or something?" Normani almost immediately questioned, instantly feeling protective, shifting the blond girls attention to her instead of Camila.

The Hufflepuff ignored Normani's rude questioning and kept her eyes firmly on Camila, not bothered by the other Slytherin at all. Instead the girls smile stretched even further, before she pushed a white envelope in front of the brunette girl.

Camila stared at it and after a moment she realized it was the letter that her Abuelita had sent to her. The ink stains that had previously ruined the whole letter were now gone and the letter was back in its original state, but before Camila was able to respond the blond Hufflepuff spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, after Prof. Babblings took you to detention, I saw that you leave the letter behind and took it. Figured you wouldn't want one of them Griffindors... or anyone else for that matter to see it so... Anyway what Prof. Babblings was doing to you is wrong and I'm sorry that she treated you that way! I'm sorry that I didn't speak up sooner, but she had what happened to her coming for her anyway." The girl said happily before winking at Camila. She got up from the bench, squeezing Camila shoulder slightly before she made her way out of the Great Hall, leaving two baffled Slytherins behind.

"What the... ." Camila began confused, as she watched Normani cautiously pick up the letter.

"Ew! Do you smell that?" Normani questioned, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "It smells like... holy shit! Like-."

"... Prof. Babblings." Both girls concluded in unison. Normani coughed from the foul smell, quickly pushing the letter across the table towards a stunned Camila.

"Holy shit, who would've thought little Miss Goody Two-Shoes had it in her." Normani said clearly impressed, looking at the door the Hufflepuff had just walked through.

The Hufflepuff known as Ally Brooke Hernandez was a very respected student. Most people adored her and if you were in need of help, everyone knew Ally would help you out, no matter what. It was natural that no one wanted to get on her bad side and the fact that her father is the head of the apartment for magical law enforcement had only slightly something to do with the way people treated her.

But people seeing Ally Brooke collude with someone like Camila, could maybe for the first time bring a shift to the houses, whether it was a good or a bad one, one thing was sure this was a breaking in symmetry.

"Let me see that." Camila huffed, snatching the letter out of Normani's hand. Her nose almost instantly wrinkled because of the smell radiating off of it.

"Its actually hers... I cant believe Ally did this for me." Camila mumbled confused as her eyes drifted over the letters her Abuelita had written.

She proceeded to read the letter another 2 times, looking up she smiled at Normani who was staring of into space.

"Why do you think she did that? I mean she is getting nothing out of it and its not like I'm some popular... Mani?" Camila questioned realizing that the other girl wasn't listening. She turned around, following her line of sight only to catch her staring at a table occupied by Griffindors. To the Latinas dismay, these weren't any Griffindors, it was Jauregui and her minions.

Camila watched as the tall blond next to Lauren swung her wand, bewitching the vegetables on her plate to relocate themselves onto Laurens plate, who was busy reading some book. She suppressed a smile, rolling her eyes at the other girl annoyed.

"Mani? Hello?" Camila tried again, waving her hand in front of the other girls face. Normani slightly blinked at Camila, breaking of her stare. "Earth to Mani... ."

"Huh?"

"Stop glaring at Lauren... ."

"I wasn't... uh who?" Normani questioned, seemingly confused for a second.

"You know who! The girl you been glaring at for the past 5 minutes... I swear Mani the next time she does something I'm dealing with it. I don't want you getting into trouble for me again... ." The brunette sighed heavily, quickly glancing at the Griffindors again.

"Uhm... I ... yea, okay."

"I- What?" Camila asked, squinting at Normani suspiciously.

"What?"

"Whats going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not weird... you're weird." Normani said defensively, before awkwardly clearing her throat. "Uhm.. By the way, you still haven't told me what happened to your favorite shirt."

Camila was still squinting at the girls suspiciously, slowly shaking her head. "... and I'm not going to."

**ꩮ**

"Chicken Wing? Seriously, Mani? You called your broom Chicken Wing?" Camila asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Yea, so? I like Chicken Wings and I love flying. Do you have a problem with that?" Normani asked, crossings her arms defensively, taking a threatening step closer towards the smaller girl.

"Nope, love it... Bibi Blocksberg." Camila continued to snicker, causing Normani to rolls her eyes at her in annoyance.

"I hope you fall off your broom." Normani mumbled through clenched teeth, holding tightly onto her broom.

"Awh, Moaney I'm sowy... ."Camila continued to laugh, wiping at her eyes, before she began hugging Normani and pressing kisses to her cheek. Normani half heartedly tried to fend her off, failing at the attempt to hide the small smile on the corner of her lips.

"Fine.. okay.. get off of me now, lil baddie." Normani laughed, still trying to push Camila off of her.

"Alright, everybody. Get your brooms. Like we discussed last Monday, today we are going to start of with an easy and slow game of Quidditch. I don't want to see anybody hurt, thats why we are going to split you up with an equal amount of Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Griffindors in one team. I want you to work together and test out what you can to with your broom. I want you to get familiar with it and comfortable... ." Madam Hooch yelled, her voice easily echoing over the field.

Most students already groaned annoyed upon the reveal that they had to play in teams with other houses, but once they saw the piece of paper appearing in the palms of their hand with their team number written on it, they gathered without much complained in the two different team spots, where they received their different colored shirts and swiftly mounted their brooms.

As soon as they were in the air, friends on rival teams were quickly riling each other up, while Camila decided to stick closely to Normani who had thankfully been assigned the same team.

"Alright, everybody take your positions." Madam Hooch yelled and when everybody was in the air, she took a quick look around and proceeded to give a loud blast on her silver whistle announcing the start of the game.

The moment the Quaffle was thrown into the air, havoc was raged. The earlier words that had been spoken by Madam Hooch were forgotten and the players who were already used to flying began playing the game among themselves.

Normani swung her bat violently, dodging Bludger after Bludger that were coming for her teammates. Laurens tall, blond friend had ended up on the their team and was the 2nd Beater. She did a good job, sending Bludger after Bludger after her annoying, yet pretty raven haired friend who seemed to get more enraged the more Bludgers her friend sent her.

"Fuck you, Dinah!" Lauren Jauregui yelled over the field after the blonds last Bludger had almost knocked her off her broom.

"Bitch! I thought you were good at the game." The girl named Dinah taunted, while throwing her head back laughing.

"You know I'm not the only player on this team... ." Lauren argued, as she switched positions with another boy, testing out the now new accessory to the new position.

She gave the bat a couple swings and then pushed her broom to go faster, flying over towards her teammate who was about to be hit by Normani.

Lauren sent the Bludger right back to the dark skinned girl who had her back turned. Thankfully Camila had reacted quickly and called out for Normani who had just manged in time to sway to the left, barely avoiding a hit.

"Lauser, you're dead!" Dinah yelled across the field, pushing her broom harder then anybody else.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Camila spotted something shiny and turned her broom, flying directly towards it. That must have alarmed the other Seeker, because he was quickly following after her.

Camila could feel the adrenalin flooding her system as she raced after the Snitch. On instinct she reached out for it, only inches away from the shiny ball, could she hear Normani scream something, but her speed was building and all she could hear at this point was the whistling of the air blowing by her ear, when suddenly she could see something small and black hastily coming towards her. It was the first time Camila really felt free. It was just her, her broom and the snitch and nothing could stop her from what she wanted. She was sure, but the next second something collided with her head and everything went black.

Camila was slowly coming back into consciousness, her head was throbbing with pain. The metallic taste in her mouth made her even more nauseas, as she groaned and turned on her side coughing. Warm hands were holding her down and slowly the noises reached through the loud high pitched sound in her ear.

"Ms. Cabello please don't move... I swear if one of you girls even thinks of moving, you will never see a Quidditch field ever again." Camila heard Madam Hooch threaten.

The fallen girl brought a shivering hand up to the throbbing place on her head, feeling a liquid running down the rest of her face. She groaned again, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Ms. Kordei, please look after Ms. Cabello for a moment while I get the nurse." Madam Hooch instructed as she leaned down towards Camila again.

"And you Ms. Cabello stay here and... don't move." She instructed authoritatively, before she quickly made her way towards the castle.

"Hey Mila... damn you look like shit." Normani breathed out, chuckling slightly, but Camila could tell that she was anxious. She could feel Normani's hands shaking when she began wiping some of the blood from Camila's face.

With Normani's help Camila slowly sat up, rubbing her temples before she turned her head to look at Normani for the first time. The Latina had to take in a sharp breath as she looked at the dark skinned girl. On her chin was slowly forming a big blue looking bruise and her hair was extremely disheveled.

"What... ." Camila began, before her gaze shifted towards Lauren who was also sporting a bruise on her left eye, even the blond next to her seemed to have a cut lip.

"What... happened?" Camila tried to ask, her voice sounding raspy and dry.

"That bitch... ." Normani began, glaring at Lauren, "Send a damn Bludger after your head."

"Yea.. like I did it purposely... ." Lauren drawled angrily, dabbing at her eye with an icepack while taking a threatening step toward the Slytherin girls.

"Oh come on... we all know you did.. you been after Camila ever since she arrived here." Normani argued angrily, balling her hands into fists.

"Guys... ." Dinah began trying to defuse the situation, but she was quickly cut off again.

"If you were sorry you would apologize to Camila." Normani spat balling her hands into fists and taking a step towards the Griffindor.

Lauren only scoffed and Camila could pinpoint the second Normani's rage took over. She knew she had promised Normani that she would handle Lauren the next time she did something and this time she had definitely gone to far. She knew Mani would defend her to the bone, but she couldn't risk that her best friend put her potential future on the line for her, so Camila grabbed the back of her jersey and with the last strength she had left, she pulled her back.

For a second everything seemed to slow down as Camila felt her mind racing. If she would do this, it could mean never flying again, never feeling that thrill of adrenalin, never feeling the air blow through her hair like it had minutes ago, before she had been hit by that Bludger. But before she could even comprehend herself what she was doing, her wand was raised in the air, pointing right at Lauren and then it happened, a greenish spark shot out of the tip of it and suddenly everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this chapter but just a heads up, they next chapter will definitely pick up with lots and lots of Camren... Oh! Yea and don't forget to stay hydrated and do your damn homework kids...


	5. Chapter 4

**☼**

Everything was happening so fast yet so slow. One second she was verbally fighting with the Kordei girl and the next Camila was attacking her. All Lauren could do was watch, as Camila pulled a raging Normani back by her jersey, before the girls eyes rolled into the back of her head and her wand produced a greenish spark.

The brunette fainted, falling backwards, but the steady stream of green smoke kept coming out of the tip of her wand, creating some sort of green smoke that formed into the image of a snake. The snake like smoke grew, stretching its snake like head, before moving in an wavy motion swiftly towards her. It didn't stop for Lauren as it opened its mouth wide, bared its fangs and swallowing her in one bite.

Lauren was rooted to the spot, unmoving and wide eyed she watched as the snake exploded around her into a green cloud of smoke, that pushed the people close to her backwards.

Goosebumps was running down her arms as she felt every eye on her. She released a shaky breath, also taking a step back, glancing at Dinah who was staring back at her in half confusion and half fright. She awkwardly ran her hand through her hair, looking back at the girl who had cast the spell who was now laying back on the ground unconscious, before glancing at the dark skinned girl next to her, who looked as shocked as the rest of the students around them.

The only difference between her and every other student present was that Lauren knew the meaning of the spell and the meaning of it not effecting her... but amongst everybody else she wished she wouldn't, wished she could purge it from her brain. She swallowed hard, as she looked around at the students staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed. She risked one last glance at Camila, before literally taking off in a run.

Lauren was sure that Dinah had called after her but with her heartbeat drumming in her ears she couldn't be sure. She felt dizzy and her hands were shacking she wanted to vomit. She had known it... the moment her eyes had meet the girls brown ones... she had known. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears as she made her way into the Griffindor common-room. She had hoped everything had just been some sick joke, lies told to better control her... to put her down. That prophecy that 'thing' had told her was coming true and there was nothing she could do.

She wanted to call her mother or maybe even go to Professor McGonagall, but she felt ashamed. What would they think? Or worse, what would they do? Her mother would probably lock her up in St. Mungo's or something.

With shaking hands she reached out for the brown potion hidden deep in the confines of the chest at the end of her bed and finished it in one quick gulp.

For the next two weeks Lauren was desperately avoiding any questions regarding Camila and the girl herself, not that Camila had made any advances on her, even though Lauren had almost expected it.

It wasn't hard to avoid the girl, since everyone seemed to cower away from her in fear again. She had everybody convinced now that she was a follower, if not more to You-know-who. She was the daughter of the executioners herself and after what the first years all had witnessed and the information that was told, had spread like herpes, the information got more ridiculous the more Lauren heard about it, but the essence of it was never lost amongst translation. Camila was worse than a deatheater, she was a Cabello after all.

The students in the Griffindor common-room were the worst. They were already discussing how Camila would kill every one in the castle one night when everyone was sleeping and made her out to be a real monster, scaring even more of the students.

Even though everybody seemed to be afraid of the girl again, that Normani chick still stuck to her side. Every meal they shared she found the girls angry eyes on her and Lauren could only imagine what she was thinking. Even Dinah was noticing and it was thankfully the only think she cared about talking to Lauren about. The raven haired girl had been convinced that Dinah would grill her about the spell and the meaning of it, going over 100 possible meanings, yet the only thing that seemed to leave Dinah Jane baffled was the fact that Kordei was still sticking to Cabellos side.

After hiding in the library for another day from her classmates, Lauren closed the book she had been reading in for hours in the darkest and most vacant area in the library. She placed the book back on the shelve, stretching and making her way out of the library into the next bathroom.

For a second she stopped smelling the distinct perfume Camila was always wearing. She most have been in here a couple seconds ago, Lauren thought as she opened one of the stalls and went inside.

Only moments later a group of girls were making their way noisily into the same bathroom. Lauren almost instantly recognized the girls from their high pitched laughter and voices. They stopped in front of the sinks reapplying their make-up.

"Ari, can I borrow your lipstick, mine is all messed up." One of the girls asked.

The girl called Ari noisily smacked her lips at the mirror before rolling her eyes at the girl and handing over her lipstick. "Can you buy your own already? You're aways borrowing my shit."

"Don't be so uptight... ." The girl said annoyed applying her lipstick.

"You still haven't talked to Jauregui have you? Why is it if I'm asking you for one thing you cant do it, but I always have to jump?" Ari said annoyed. "I bet you 10 Galleons she knows what the damn spell meant."

"Its impossible to catch the girl... ." The other girl said dejectedly.

"Her Mom is an high up Auror... of course she knows what it means." A third girl interjected, also smacking her lips at the mirror. "... Anyway I think she's been through enough Mari! If you dare actually asking her about that spell I'll whip your ass for real."

"What the hell Zen? I want to know what happened... so one of you will ask her!" The girl named Ari demanded, stomping her foot.

"What do you mean she's been through enough?" Mari asked dumbly, lowering her hand and smearing the lipstick slightly in the sink.

Both Ari and Zendaya looked at the girl in disbelieve, before the dark haired girl released an annoyed breath, ignoring the girls question.

"You don't know?" The girl named Ari asked excited about being able to tell the story. She pushed her long pony tale back, before turning her body towards the other girl named Mari.

"So apparently back in the days when You-know-who and the Cabellos were still a thing the Jauregui's were told they were a target. So Laurens father took Lauren and her brother and went into hiding. The Mom didn't though, she was still aspiring to be an Auror and preferred to help out rather then go into hiding. Apparently the three of them got captured and Camilas father was involved. I mean its not a surprise really. My Dad said that they had tortured them for days until the Ministry was even able to find them. They killed Laurens brother first to get information out of them and then moments before the ministry arrived Camilas father also killed Laurens Dad. Somehow Lauren was able to get away... but not before... " Ari almost whispered at this point leaning into the other girls space.

Lauren was desperately holding her breath, tightly pressing her ear to the bathroom stall, afraid to hear what sort of information the girl would reveal.

"... Before what?" Mari asked, her mouth going dry in fright.

"...before Lauren submitted to Camila's father and sucked his... ."

"Girl! Shut the hell up!" Zendaya interjected slapping Ari on the arm. "You're disgusting!"

Ari began laughing loudly holding her stomach as she looked at Maris appalled face. Mari rolled her eyes annoyed and upset that she didn't get some more juicy details.

"It really sucks though if you think about it."

"What do you mean?" Both Ari and Mari asked in unison.

"You know... its got to suck to be in love with the girl whose father killed half of her family." the girl stated dryly as she finished up her make-up.

"What?" Mari asked, dropping the lipstick she was still holding in her hand.

"No! She isn't.! Is she?"

Lauren quickly fumbled around, flushing the toilet to make the girls aware of another presents in the bathroom and to shut Zendaya up. She quickly slammed the stall door open causing all three of the girls to jump in surprise. Ari and Zendaya were both two grades above her, yet they looked like children caught red handed, as she watched their cheeks flush a bright red in embarrassment.

"H-Hey Lo.. ." Zendaya said, awkwardly waving a hand at her, before glancing at Ari for further instructions, but the girl only shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to another

"How about you guys stop talking 'bout shit you know nothing bout?" Lauren said through gritted teeth before the girls quickly began pushing themselves out of the bathroom.

Lauren released an angry long breath and quickly washed her hands, before taking a long good look at her reflection. She stared at herself for a moment, until she smelled that perfume again. The smell of it shouldn't linger anymore unless... .

Lauren made her way down the path of the bathroom stalls, before stopping at the last one. She couldn't hear anything, but she just knew the girl was in there. For some reason she knocked and when she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open finding the brunette girl sitting on the toilet hugging her legs, crying and trying to get air into her lungs.

**ꩮ**

Camila took in a deep breath, running a shacking hand through her hair and pushing most of it in font of her face. She had overheard everything. The conversation of Ari's gang, Laurens reaction and the fact that Lauren was apparently still in the bathroom.

If her panic attack was already happening she was sure she would be having a new one right about now. She hadn't known about Laurens family, or what her parents had supposedly done to them, but she had hunch about what night they were talking about. It was the same night her father died, as well as the same night her mother was brought to Azkaban by the same woman whose daughter was now knocking on her door.

If she hadn't been experiencing her biggest panic attack yet, she might have had half a mind to lock the damn door. She watched almost horrified, as she noticed the door handle moving down. There was only one person in the entire world that she didn't want to be walked in on. Lauren couldn't see her like this.

Unable to do anything she looked away, as the door slowly creaked open revealing the girl she had threatened most. Camila pressed her eyes close, trying to only focus on her breathing which was becoming almost impossible with the green eyes piercing through her soul. She silently prayed to god to make Lauren turn around and walk away, to forget what she was just witnessing, anything to make the girl go away. She expected Lauren to laugh at any moment, to make fun of her, to take a picture for the future, but what she wasn't expected was Lauren kneeling down in front of her and almost inaudibly calling out her name.

"Don't." Camila breathed out, shaking her head, hoping to get the message across, but Lauren only gave a comforting smile.

"Hey, Its okay." The raven haired girl replied. "Its okay... Nothing is gonna happen Camz." Lauren tried to reassure the other girl, as she hesitantly reached out for the girl and carefully rested a hand on Camilas calve, running her thumb comfortingly up and down.

Camila immediately tensed up even more, desperately pressing her eyes close. This could not be happening.

"Camila look at me." Lauren tried again but the brunette only shook her head afraid the girl would see the rest of the mess that was her.

"Hey its okay." Lauren repeated, finally retrieving her hand, causing Camila to finally look at her, still desperately trying to catch her breath.

"You're having a panic attack." Lauren stated and Camila quickly shook her head no. This only caused Lauren to let out a small laugh. "Its okay. I have them too. Well.. I used to have them."

Camila looked up into the piercing emerald orbs opposite her, still breathing heavily. Lauren smiled at her before raising both of her eyebrows. "Can I touch you?"

Before the words actually registered in Camila's brain she had already nodded her head and seconds later Laurens fingers curled around Camila's own.

"Okay, look at me. You need to stop Hyperventilating okay, cuz if you don't and pass out Madam Pomfrey will never believe that I had nothing to do with it."

This caused Camila to chuckled slightly, before her breathing went uneven again.

"Whats your favorite color" Lauren suddenly asked out of the blue, but Camila couldn't answer and only shook her head no.

Lauren nodded, seemingly thinking about something. She repositioned herself in front of Camila and looked back into her eyes.

"Okay this is not working... uhm just follow my lead okay." Camila only stared at her confused, but Lauren only shook her head slightly, pushing away any feud that was still unspoken between them.

"Try to breath with me okay. 8 seconds in then try to hold your breath for 7 and then breath out for 5. Can you do that?" Lauren asked and Camila slowly nodded her head.

Lauren loudly took a breath in carefully watching Camila who mirror her. She then held her breath and slowly let it out again. They repeated the action about 12 times, when Camila was finally breathing normally by herself.

"Feel better?" Lauren asked with so much concern in her voice that it almost made Camila wanting to hug her. Instead she settle on nodding her head in confirmation.

"Thank you." Camila whispered quietly, but Lauren ignored it, as their dynamic slowly shifted to their old ways.

"Good." Lauren said smirking, before getting up and dusting of her robe. "Come on Ill take you to your common-room."

Camila's head snapped up at that. If her surprise about what Lauren had just done hadn't been apparent it sure as hell was now.

"Don't question it Cabello." Lauren said in the tone of voice Camila was used to, causing her to give Lauren a slight smile.

Camila quickly wiped her puffy eyes on her robes before making her way to the sink and splashing some water in her face.

"Lets go Canola... its getting late." Lauren said annoyed, but with a smirk on her lips.

Camila slowly turned to her, wiping her face with a papertowel. "Its Camila."

"Hmm sure... ." Lauren said, turning her back towards the brunette and making her way out of the bathroom. Camila quickly followed behind the Griffindor, as Lauren lead them down to the dungeons.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing out the bed?" One of the headboys yelled, running after the two girls.

Lauren turned around, slightly placing herself in front of Camila. "Mahone... ."

"Oh, Jauregui its you... what are you doin... Is that Cabello? What are you..." but before Mahone could finish his sentence Lauren had cast a lip locking spell on him.

"None of your b, Mahone." She said annoyed, before taking a hold of Camila arm, leading her the rest of the way to her common-room.

"This doesn't mean anything by the way." Lauren suddenly stated, turning around towards the brunette. "I still hate you, Canola."

Camila had to suppress a smile at that and only nodded, raising both of her eyebrows at the girl. "Feelings mutual, Lern Jergi."

Without another word Camila quickly turned around and walked through the opening into her common-room.


	6. Chapter 5

**ꩮ**

Camila really didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. Her warm touch still left a pleasant tingle on her skin where they had touched.

She remembered how Laurens fingers had perfectly curled around her own, how they had fitted together like they were meant to be. Camila had to remind herself that it was Lauren she was thinking about. The girl who obviously hated her.

But it was also Lauren who guided her through the panic attack. Who didn't judge her, or ask dumb questions. She could have made fun of her, could've told everybody, could've walked out, yet she had stayed. She had tried to comfort her and Camila could still feel the girls thumb rubbing comforting circles against her skin.

Lauren had made it pretty clear from the beginning that all she felt for her was dislike, but here they were and Lauren hadn't thought twice about helping her. She had even gotten herself into trouble by bewitching that Mahone boy.

Camila pushed the food on her plate around, resting her chin in her hand, releasing a deep sigh.

"You know... its got to suck to be in love with the girl whose father killed half of your family." Camila recalled hearing one of the girls say. It wasn't something she took serious, but the words kept repeating in her mind. Lauren wasn't in love with her. She didn't even know where that girl in the bathroom could have gotten that impression.

She also recalled Lauren telling her that she too used to have them but not anymore. What did that even mean? How could you just not have panic attacks anymore?

"Are you still thinking about Lauren?" Normani questioned with a mouthful of gravy, stopping any further thoughts regarding the girl.

Camila sighed deeply again, looking up at the dark skinned girl, confirming her question with one quick nod, that she indeed was still thinking about Lauren.

"Look, one good action doesn't automatically make her a good person." Normani stated, looking over to Ally for confirmation.

"I know that." Camila admitted, dropping her fork next to her plate before shrugging her shoulders. "I just... Why did she help me? She hates me."

"Come on now, Mila. Lauren doesn't hate you... ." Ally finally chipped in, running a comforting hand up and down Camila's back. "She just... ."

"She just what?" Camila asked confused, after Ally left the sentence hanging in the air.

Ally opened her mouth only to quickly close it again slightly shacking her head at the question, causing Normani to squint at her in suspicion.

"What do you know blondi?"

"I'm just saying... ." Ally slowly tried answering Normanis question, before quickly looking away again. "You can't really understand a person until you consider things from their point of view... ."

"Spill woman!" Normani yelled excitedly as she was almost fully leaning over the table now.

"I. Cant." Ally confessed in an sing-song voice. "I kinda promised her I wouldn't, so thats that, but believe me she doesn't hate you."

"Well, I wont tell her that you told us." Normani tried innocently as she pressed her hand against her chest in mocking offense. "Come on, Mila won't either."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes at Normani shacking her head no.

"Ally what do you know?" Camila interjected now interested as well.

"You with the Slytherin's now Hernandez." Normani reminded, flipping her fingers at the Hufflepuff. "You're with the Slytherin's now and that means we don't keep secrets."

"Oh, come on Normani." Ally laughed, staring at the other girl in amusement. "You both keep'em but you're horrible at hiding'em."

Both Slytherin girls raised their eyebrows at the Hufflepuff in question, who only returned a knowing smirk.

"Huh? Wait... hey, this is not about us." Normani said wiggling her index finger between herself and Camila before pointing a threatening finger at Ally again. "You're the one colluding with the enemy."

Ally only chuckled at the Slytherin's accusation, swiftly waving her off. She had quickly gotten used to Normani and her protectiveness over the Cuban girl. She had actually found it to be quite endearing.

"You girls enjoy the rest of your dinner, yea?" Ally laughed, before swinging her legs over the bench and quickly made her way over towards the Hufflepuff table, ignoring Normani who was yelling after her.

"Hey Missy! Don't you dare walk away like that." Normani yelled after her, even getting up from the bench for some extra effect, only to sit down after a moment when she realized Ally was full on ignoring her at this point.

"Can you believe her?" Normani scoffed, clicking her tongue while shacking her head. "Why is it always the quiet ones? I'm serious this girl is unbelievable."

"But the 'girl' also has a point." Camila stated dryly, as she slowly smoothed out her robe. She smirked back at Normani who was squinting her eyes back at her in confusion.

"About what exactly?"

"About the fact that you really aren't good at hiding secrets." Camila chuckled, glancing over at the Griffindor table, before resting her chin in her hand.

Normani followed the Cuban girls gaze, then looked back at the girl opposite her raising an questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... that its about time you asked her out... even if she is the so called 'enemy'." Camila chuckled knowingly.

"Huh?" Normani breathed out, looking back at the Griffindor table before focusing back on Camila slightly confused. "Why the hell should I ask Lauren out? She ain't even my type."

"I'm not talking about Lauren, dumb ass!" Camila almost face palmed herself, as she rolled her eyes and nodded her head back into the direction of the blond girl. "I'm talking about Dinah Jane."

"Oh, uuh no, I'm not.. like I mean she is uhm, I mean... ugh." Normani stammered out in an attempt to defend herself, but she only received an raised eyebrow from the other girl in return. Normani slowly let out a long breath before hiding her face in her hands with a loud groan. "Fine... yea, yea she cute but thats it. How did you know anyway?"

Camila laughed at the girls predicament, shrugging her shoulders. "It wasn't hard to figure out, really. Dinah is always the one person who can calm you down in seconds... you actually listen to her unlike when a teacher or even me is telling you something. Plus you keep staring at her and not like you stare at Lauren, no its more dreamy, like you get completely lost in her..."

"Oh shut up!" Normani groaned quickly trying to reach over the table to press her hand in front of the Cuban girls mouth who quickly swatted her hand away and began chuckling uncontrollably.

"Stap! This is not funny okay." Normani groaned again, slowly slouching down in her seat.

"... but I also know why you haven't pursued her yet." Camila said, as her laughing finally calmed down. Normani's brows narrowed as she almost sadly looked back at Camila.

"... its because of me. Which by the way is so stupid! You guys would be adorable together."

"Mila, no thats not."

"No, it is. I love that you would take me into consideration, but I don't want to stay in the way of that, Mani. I really think you should ask her out."

"I don't even know if she likes me back." Normani said, sounding almost defeated as she stared back at the blond who was currently throwing crumpled paper towels at Lauren.

"Manibear? Are you serious? Believe me... she likes you." Camila stated, nodding her head for emphasize.

"Are you really sure about that Mila?" Normani tried asking again, but before the other girl was able to respond, one of the Griffindor boys stopped next to their table, staring at Camila open mouthed.

"Austin? Can I help you?"

"What do you want Dorito-boy?"

"Uhm." The boy breathed out, looking from Camila to Normani and back to Camila. "Uhm Prof... Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office.. like right now." He quickly explained, before turning and making his way towards the Griffindor table.

"What did you do now?" Normani immediately questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Camila only shrugged her shoulders, shacking her head. "I-I have no idea... . I don't know."

"Well, you better go then. Believe me you don't want to leave McGonagall waiting." Normani said tilting her head to the side.

Already anxious about what the meeting with Prof. McGonagall could be about, Camila wiped her sweaty hands on her robe, before getting off the bench and pointing a finger at the raven haired girl.

"Hey, while I'm probably getting detention again, you should probably take the opportunity." Camila said, nodding her head into the direction of the Hansen girl. "You should probably go to her right now while the other Griffindors are not around."

Normani followed her line of sight, noticing that the girl was sitting by herself now, painting her nails. She rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "Get outta here."

**☼**

Prof. McGonagall was sitting in her chair waiting for the girl she had called for. She was just finishing up a paper when she heard a small knock on her door.

"Come in." Prof. McGonagall called out, putting her quill back into the ink bottle.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Camila asked, carefully peaking into the older witches office.

"Yes. Ms. Cabello please come inside." Professor McGonagall repeated, pushing her glasses back up her nose before gesturing for the girl to sit down.

Silently Camila stepped inside the office, making her way over to the offered seat. For a long moment, silence lingered in the room, making Camila feel even more uncomfortable causing her to shuffle anxiously around in her seat.

Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat, slowly taking off her glasses as she let out a deep sigh. Camila nervously ran a hand through her hair, feeling more anxious, the longer Prof. McGonagall stayed silent.

"Uhm... Ms. Cabello I think I have to apologize to you." The older witch suddenly confessed as she looked at the shocked and confused Slytherin girl.

"Professor?" Camila asked, shaking her head in question.

"Ms. Cabello, if I have learned one thing, its that in school your taught a lesson and then given a test. In life you're given a test that teaches you a lesson."

Camila slowly furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out what the Professor was trying to tell her.

"I am deeply ashamed of how I have acted in the last months." The witch explained, slowly leaning back in her chair. "Especially on your first day. I don't know how it happened, but when I read you name... I. I knew your mother. Actually you remind me of her a lot."

Prof. McGonagall said almost chuckling as she recalled an old memory of Camila's mothers.

"She always got herself into trouble, but she had a kind heart. Believe me, after I found out what she had done... I didn't want to believe it. I realized that I had been wrong. The woman I thought I knew, the woman that was kind and always helping other kids out was torturing and killing innocent... . There was a girl, she was clever, but a muggleborn. She had a tough time at Hogwarts... almost like you. One day your mother witnessed a couple of boys pushing the girl around. Amongst all the students who just stood there and watched, let that poor girl be pushed around, she didn't. She was the one who had spoken up. She cursed the boys and then had helped the poor girl up, fixed her glasses and wiped away the girls tears, telling her something that still stuck to me to this day. When the girl had asked her why she had helped her, Sinu had just smiled and shrugged her shoulders telling the girl that 'Everything is funny as long as it happens to someone else'. I still don't understand to this day how that woman turned out to be... ." She stopped herself from finishing her sentence, sadly looking at the small girl opposite her.

"I realized that I was a bad judge of character after all. You could say she gave me trust issues." Prof. McGonagall laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye before clearing her throat. "Im sorry about the things that have been done to you, about the way you have been treated. You didn't deserve that. I cant control what others students do or think, but be sure I had some words with Prof. Babblings and some of the others teachers. Your detentions have been lifted and if anyone... And I mean anyone wants to give you even 1 hour of detention they first need to speak with me or Prof. Snape. I know that it isn't much, but I hope that it will give you a more enjoyable time here at Hogwarts. Prof. Babblings has lost a lot of people during the war, but that does not excuse her behavior." The older witched cleared up as she slowly sat up straighter.

Unsure of how to respond to the Professors words, Camila only nodded her head. She was almost about to get up when she heard Prof. McGonagall clear her throat, followed by a quiet: "How is she?"  
Camila was seemingly taken a back by the question, leaning back in her chair as she gaped at the woman opposite her, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. They don't let me visit her."

"What do you mean?" Prof. McGonagall asked mildly confused as she blinked back at the girl in disbelieve.

Camila only shrugged her shoulders in discomfort. "I guess the ministry thought that.. you know, it would only give us the wrong idea or something. That I could turn out like her."

☼

Lauren walked into the dormitory, throwing her bag into the corner and let herself drop backwards into her bed, releasing a long, annoyed groan.

"Lauser! I need your help." Dinah almost yelled as she threw one of her shoes at the raven haired girl to get her attention.

Lauren groaned again, taking the shoe that had been thrown at her in her hands, but before she was able to aim it, her brows furrowed in confusion as she came face to face with an almost naked and freaking out Dinah Jane.

"Uhm... why are you naked?" The green eyed girl questioned, swiftly sitting up before she was pulled back on her feet. "Whats going on?"

"I need help... I'm freaking out, Lo." Dinah said, running a frantic hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I got that part." Lauren said, taking in the scene in front of her. Clothes were covering the floor and carelessly thrown over their beds. Dinah herself looked like she was in an early midlife crisis. Her hair was disheveled from all the clothes she had tried on and her shoulders were hanging like she had already given up on the rest of the clothes she hadn't yet sorted through.

"I'm done... I'm just gonna die alone as a old shriveled up cat lady." Dinah Jane said defeated as she threw the bracelet from her wrist and onto the floor, letting herself drop face forward in the pile of clothes on her bed.

"Oookay." Lauren drawled as she got up and slapped Dinah's ass, who quickly tried to swat the raven haired girls hand away. "Are you having a date or something?"

Dinah only groaned horrified into her mattress, before letting out an scream.

"Dinah Jane talk to me." Lauren laughed, letting herself drop down next to her friend and padded the back of her tight.

Dinah slowly turned her head into her friends direction, nodding her head. "I'm having a date and I'm freaking out."

"Oh my god! With who?" Lauren questioned excitedly, quickly sitting up.

"I don't have anything to wear! I literally tried on everything but the bedspread!" Dinah deflected, as she turned onto her back to look at her friend.

"Dinah Jane Hansen, don't you dare ignore me!" Lauren laughed, poking the girls leg. "Who are you going on a date with?"

Dinah groaned for a last time and then finally sat up, staring at Lauren with wide eyes. Lauren only shook her head raising both of her eyebrows, as she leaned closer to the girl.

"Uhh, about that... ." Dinah slowly began as an awkward smirk appeared on her face. "Look, I probably should have asked you first, but I was kinda excited and before I had time to think about it I had already agreed."

"Why would you need my permission to da.. ." Lauren began confused only to be interrupted by the blond girl next to her.

"It's Normani."

The words died in Laurens mouth as she first clueless stared back at Dinah before the name finally made sense. "Kordei?"

Dinah awkwardly smiled back at Lauren who was slowly nodding her head.

"... I mean... I can tell her that... I don't have anything to wear anyway and... I mean.. I didn't want to go in the first place... I don't even like her... I just... I mean... uhm." Dinah awkwardly stammered out as she tried to find the right words.

"You like Kordei?" Lauren slowly asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

Dinah stared at the floor, slowly nodding her head in confirmation. "I liked her since the first day at the train station. I know that we like never actually spent time together or whatever but its just a feeling you know... like... she just feels right." Dinah said awkwardly kicking her clothes on the floor.

"I guess... its better than Cabello." Lauren stated as she looked up at her friend, who only scoffed in return. "What?"

"Nothing... just uhm, so are you saying its cool?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the blond, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean yea... I'm not the one who has to date her. Its obviously your choice."

Dinah only nodded her head, taking a step back. "Right."

"No.. hey thats not... I'm happy for you, DJ. Come on... lets find you an outfit that will knock Kordei's stupid smirk right off her face."

**ꩮ**

One week later

"I don't think thats a good idea, Mani." Camila said, while she was dragged into the Great Hall.

Normani stopped walking, turning around to hold Camila by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Listen, Mila. You are my best friend and Dinah is my Girlfriend. Is it to much to ask for you two just to try to work it out."

"Of course not. Its just... ." Camila breathed out defeated, awkwardly scratching her neck. "Its not me that has to leave every time we spent more than a minute together."

Normani rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "Yea... I noticed. Can you just try... for me?"

Camila gave the girl a little smile, nodding her head. "Of course I will."

"Thats what I'm talkn 'bout!" Normani said, happily pointing her finger at the smaller girl, before putting her arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the Griffindor desk that was occupied by Dinah Jane, Mari, Khalid and Lauren.

Once at the table Normani hugged Dinah from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before she sat down next to her girlfriend, pulling Camila down to take a seat next to her.

Camila awkwardly looked around. She was sitting next to Normani, but she still never felt so out of place like she had felt at that moment. Lauren was sitting on the opposite site. She looked up, first glaring at Normani and then at Camila, before she looked back down at her book.

Dinah and Normani were quickly roped into conversation while Mari was arguing about something with Khalid, who was sitting next to Lauren. She cleared her throat, looking at Lauren who refused to look at her again.

Not able to take the uncomfortableness anymore Camila figured that since Dinah and Normani were an item, sooner than later they would have to make due. Camila awkwardly pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, focusing back on Lauren.

"Hey." After neither being acknowledge nor receiving a response Camila thought to try again. "What are you reading?"

Lauren let out a long annoyed sigh, before slamming her book shut and looking up. She stared at Camila what felt like hours until she finally opened her mouth and spat. "We are never going to be friends... DO you understand that? Stay away from me, Cabello."

Without waiting for an answer she got up, waving her hand at her best friend and saying. "See you later alright?"

Camila watched the girl turn around and walk out. She shook her head, looking down at the table.

"Hey.. uhm I gotta go too. See you later?" Camila suddenly heard Dinah say. The blond girl gave Normani a quick kiss before quickly hurrying after Lauren.

Camila let out a deep sigh as she leaned back, not daring to look at Normani who was left confused and a little hurt.

"Hey don't take it personally... Laurens always a little dramatic." the boy named Khalid said.

Camila and Normani both looked at him. The boy was from Ravenclaw, but usually seemed to hang out around the Griffindor crowd.

"I just wish she wouldn't rope my girlfriend into it." Normani responded annoyed as she rested her face in her hands.

"Its only been a week." The boy said, getting up from the bench, before smiling back at Normani. "Give her a little time."

"I told you it was a mistake to bring me." Camila said quietly to Normani once the boy had left.

"Like he said." Normani said, nodding her head into the boys direction. "They'll come around. "

"Well lets hope he is right then." Camila responded, laying her head against Normani's shoulder.

For the next to weeks every time Camila sat down or only came near the Griffindors they conveniently had to leave. Camila wasn't stupid she knew that they were trying to avoid her and Normani had seen through their ridiculous facade as well.

Normani had tried multiple times to get the girls to spend some time together but always ended up unsuccessful, but Normani was also sure that Lauren was instigating most of the avoiding. Lauren was visibly upset that Normani was bringing Camila anywhere she was and she didn't even try hiding it. It pissed off Normani more than anything.

She had just talked hours with Dinah convincing her that even if she didn't like Camila she shouldn't be treating her like that. Apparently Dinah had finally gotten through to her, because Lauren was still not happy but had stayed quiet and just progressed to ignoring their presents.

Camila was sitting at lunch, doing her homework and waiting for Normani to arrive when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey... you're Camila right?" A girl Camila wasn't sure had seen before asked.

"Uhm, yes... yes thats right. I'm sorry you are..?" She asked confused as she watched the girl brush her long brunette hair out of her face.

"Oh, right! I'm Lucy Vives. I can barely believe that it's already my 2nd year at Hogwarts. Anyway, so one of my buddies told me that you can do a Muffliato charm. Is that right?" the girl asked interestedly as she leaned forward, not wanting to miss a thing.

Camila was unsure what the girl wanted but slowly nodded her head 'yes'.

"That's so cool! Can you show me how." The girl asked excitedly.

Camila's brows furrowed in disbelieve. "Why would a Griffindor ask me, a first year to teach her a spell?"

The girl looked taken aback for a second but then nodded her head in defeat. "Alright." She chuckled, awkwardly scratching her neck. "Fine. You got me. This is going to sound really stupid, but it was just an excuse to be able to talk to you."

"Oh." Was all Camila could respond as she still was confused as to what exactly the girl wanted from her.

"Look. I think your pretty cute... and well, I thought maybe you would like to go out some time... with me? Like as friends or whatever..." she stuttered, as she was barely able to make eye contact with the Slytherin girl sitting opposite to her.

"Get lost Vives." Normani said annoyed as she sat down next to her, carefully watching a still confused looking Camila.

"Uhm... okay, whatever Kordei... hey, Camila. Maybe you just think about it okay. I'd love to get to know you better." She said, giving Camila a bright smile before leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" Normani asked.

"I don't know... ." Camila answered still confused as her eyes slowly followed the girl leaving the Great Hall. "I think she asked me out."

Normani coughed, looking back, before leaning over the table whispering. "Lucy Vives asked you out? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything... It felt sketchy... like why would she ask me out?"

"Why wouldn't she ask you out? Mila your gorgeous, smart and you have a awesome personalty they should all be lining up for you."

"Oh come on... ." Camila said, as her cheeks grew red and she nonchalantly waved her off. "It still feels weird and she is a Griffindor... ."

"Come on... why not just try it? Whats the worst that could happen? Plus if she is not your type, I bet she knows plenty other beautiful girls she could hook you up with." Normani said excitedly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know... You really think I should?"

"Hell yeah!"

Camila was waiting in front of the castle, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Something didn't feel right and she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Camila! I'm sorry I was just finishing ... well something off. How are you?" Lucy said excitedly as she immediately went in for a hug.

Camila only awkwardly padded her back, before she leaned away smiling. "I'm fine... how about you?"

"I'm Great! You look beautiful by the way. Come on." She said with a smile. Camila followed her down the hill, making comfortable conversation. The more time they spent the more comfortable Camila started to get, while her nerves finally seemed to calm down.

The girl had planned a picnic by the sea, with blankets, butter-beer and cake.

"Did you do this?" Camila said almost breathlessly as she looked at the prepared picnic side.

"Yes. It took me a little longer than expected... thats why I was a little late.. sorry." Lucy chuckled, sitting down and cutting a piece of cake for the brunette girl.

Camila felt overwhelmed as she sat down and accepted the cake. Besides Normani and Ally this girl was one of the few students who had shown her a little bit of kindness and she almost couldn't believe it. She seemed to be a nice girl, who was genuinely interested and seemed to care about her. She gave Lucy a small smile which she immediately returned.

"Try it! Its soo good." She said between bites. Lucy suddenly leaned forward, brushing over Camilas cheeks and causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"Eyelash." Lucy chuckled, before taking a sip of the butterbeer. Camila's cheeks turned red as she breathed out a 'thank you', quickly taking a bite from the cake so Lucy wouldn't notice.

"You're cute when you get all flustered." They girl smirked as Camila shook her head at Lucy.

"Shut up."

"But its true." She laughed clearing her throat. "Soo.. whats the deal with you and Jauregui?"

Camila was taken aback by the question. She shrugged her shoulders unsure of how to answer the question. "I don't know... I just know she hates me."

"Thats it?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering. I overheard you guys the other day... sorry for asking."

"Its fine." Camila said, looking away only to a second later feel Lucy's hand caressing her own. She took in a sharp breath, looking at her. She had a sad little smile, but quickly looked away.

"Hey. I have an idea." She suddenly said, getting up and holding out her hand. Camila looked up at her confused, but took Lucys hand and let her pull her on her feet.

"Let me show you something." She said, keeping a hold on Camilas hand as she lead her further down to the sea.

"What about the picnic?" Camila laughed as she let Lucy pull her along.

"Forget about it... Ill get it later. First priority now is... cheering Camila up." She chuckled determined, stoping at a beautiful seaside.

Camila let out a breath in awe, having never seen that side of the lake before, even though she had spent so much time hiding at it. "This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Lucy countered, smirking at her before taking off her shirt and running straight into the sea.

"What are you doing?" Camila laughed as Lucy was splashing around in the water.

"The water is perfect! Come in."

"No way! Its freezing." Camila countered laughing as she tested the water with her hand, but before she could react Lucy had already reached out and taken a hold of her arm, pulling her inside.

Camila let out a loud scream as the water engulfed her. She hit Lucy hard on the arm, but she only laughed, pulling her into her embrace.

The brunette was shivering only warmed by the other girls warm body. She quickly turned in Lucy's embrace, dunking her underwater.

She came up laughing splashing water at Camila. "Hey!"

"Payback." Camila chuckled as she stared at the girl. Lucy stood up, taking a hold of the brunettes arm, pulling her further into the sea, only for Camila to quickly holding on to her when she couldn't feel the ground under her feet anymore.

"Stop... Stopstop. I... I cant. I cant swim." Camila quickly breathed out as she tightly held onto Lucy swiftly wrapping her legs around the girls abdomen in fright.

Lucy only chuckled again, wrapping one of her own arms around her. "Thats okay. I gotcha. Plus I kinda like this"

"Stop." Camila laughed, struggling to punch her shoulder again. "Take me back."

"Fine... ." She breathed out defeated as she swam over to were they were able to reach the ground.

"I have dry clothes in my bag... we should probably take these ones off."

"Right... I don't think we're quite there yet." Camila laughed, shaking her head at the smirking girl.

"Come on.. dont be lame. You have nothing I haven't seen yet..." Lucy smirked, holing up her drenched jeans and underwear before throwing them out of the water. "Its soo freeing. Come on... try it."

Camila looked around, making sure they were really alone. She didn't want to chicken out in front of Lucy who had given her the best day she had had in ages.

Lucy was still smirking at her while tauntingly swimming around her.

"Fine... you win." Camila smiled defeated as she began to unbutton her pants.

"Yes! Come on Cabello the underwear too... there is no better feeling than swimming naked.. I promise." Lucy smiled as she watched Camila throw her pants out of the water, followed by her underwear.

"And? What did I say? Best feeling ever am I right?" Lucy laughed slowly swimming towards the Slytherin.

Camila ran her hands up her own arms, shivering from the cold water surrounding her body. "It's okay, I guess."

Lucy chuckled at her, swimming closer until they were almost nose to nose.

Camila looked up, into the girls brown eyes, which were shining with mischief and focusing on the Slytherins lips. Lucy smiled, closing the distance between them until Camila was almost shaking with nerves only to then pull back last second. Lucy kept smiling, slowly letting herself drift back towards the shore.

Camila swallowed hard, trying to distract herself from what had almost just happened she tried doing a couple strokes, but felt increasingly more uncomfortable. Something was suddenly feeling off.

"Where are you going?" Camila awkwardly laughed, watching as Lucy climbed out of the lake surprisingly with her pants still on.

Gryffindors suddenly appeared from all around, apparently having hid inside the bushes.

"What's going on, Lucy?" Camila asked, feeling her voice shake. She slowly swam further into the water so the students wouldn't see her.

"Nothin' personal Cabello... ." Lucy smirked as one of the Gryffindor boys got her a blanket, while another boy took Camilas clothes, smirking.

"Someone look at that." The boy laughed, holding up Camilas panties along with her bra. "Something my grandma would wear."

Camila swallowed hard, feeling tears burn in the corner of her eyes, as the Gryffindors began laughing at her. She knew she had no other choice, at some point she would have to get out of the water and at some point she would have to walk back to the castle... completely naked.

Her gaze slowly took in all of the students faces, when one laugh in particular stood out to her. She didn't have to look far to catch the girl with raven hair and emerald eyes amongst the crowd of laughing students.

With arms crossed in front of her chest, Camila looked back at Lucy who was making her way over to the raven haired girl. Camila couldnt believe that this was happening. She should have known, should have trusted her gut.

"I told you I could do it." Lucy said proudly coming to a stand next to Lauren who wasnt laughing anymore. She was just staring back at Camila.

Camila glared back at her, unable to hold back the tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek as she shook her head.

"Stay. Away." Lauren said loud enough for Camila to hear. The raven haired girl wasnt smiling, nor was she showing any other emotion. She gave Lucy on more glance before turning around and walking back to the castle without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'll stop being cruel to Camz next chapters... but we need some setups here ... don't hate me


	7. Chapter 6

**ꩮ**

Normani sat in the library, groaning as she turned another page of 'A dark history of witches'. She had been at the library for the past 3 hours, but after she read the fourth article on Anna Bolina she realized that the girl actually inhabited a portray at the Grand Staircase and contemplated to just ask the woman herself about her history.

It was really silly the woman was Queen of England for a short time in 16th century and one of many wives to King Henry the 8th. She was beheaded for tons of things she probably hadn't even committed, as well as wizardry. The most bizarre thing in one of the articles was the rhyme to remember how all wifes of King Henry the 8th had died.

Normani shook her head in disbelieve as she read 'Divorced, Beheaded, Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived'. She began scribbling down the rhyme, when she noticed someone towering over her.

"Kordei, Fancy seeing you here." the boy said, before pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to the raven haired girl.

"Robinson." Normani stated flatly, only quickly glancing at the taller boy.

The boy contemplated for a second, but then took a deep breath in.

"I'm surprised you're here and not with Cabello after what the Gryffindors pulled." he snarled, slamming one of his books on the table and causing Madam Pince to give him a stern look.

Normani looked up unimpressed. "They always pull some shit."

Khalid frowned, shaking his head. "Not like that... That was just cruel."

Confused she stared back at the boy, as he almost angrily opened his book. She remembered Camila telling her that she would go on a date with Lucy today. The girl had been unsure if she should even go, but Normani had told her that she definitely should. "Wait... What do you mean- Di-did something happen?"

Madam Pince shushed her from her afar, causing Khalid to flinch and lower his voice, while Normani only rolled her eyes at the woman in annoyance.

"Well... yeah." Khalid whispered, shaking his head. "You don't know? Lucy and Lauren apparently had a bet going."

Normani quickly got up, causing the chair to loudly screech over the wooden floor. "What do you mean, Khalid."

"They went swimming in the lake... ." Khalid began, before he was interrupted.

"Camila cant swim!" Normani informed him, balling her hands into fists, before quickly gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag, threatening the worst.

"... I just know that Lucy started the bet to get a date with Lauren... One of the Gryffindors said that Lucy got Camila naked before they left her with no clothes in the lake and... ."

"Thats it Ms. Kordei and Mr. Robinson... get out of my library." Madam Pince whisper-yelled as she made her way towards them.

With fury in her eyes Normani glared at Madam Pince before she swiftly left the library without another word.

Normani muttered threats under her breaths as she ran out of the castle and down to the lake. She had made Camila go on this damn date. She partly felt responsible for the things that had happened. She should have known not to trust a Gryffindor.

Not able to find even one student at the lake she made her way back to the castle and into the dungeons, expecting the girl to be in their room.

When she still couldn't find Camila she threw her bag down in their room and made her way to the Great Hall. Her eyes swiftly scanned for the Cuban girl, but instead found her girlfriends sparkling eyes. Suddenly she realized something. Taking a deep breath in, she made her way up towards their table until she stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you." Dinah Jane announced excitedly as she greeted Normani with a hug. Normani didn't reciprocate as she felt her heart go to war with her brain.

"Did you know?" was all Normani was able to breath out, as she looked deeply into the brown eyes in front of her.

"Know what?"

Normani closed her eyes, releasing a deep breath. "You knew.. didn't you? She is your best friend... of course you knew!"

After a long moment Dinah seemed to realize what the Slytherin was asking her and shook her head a little confused.

"It was just a joke..." Dinah began trying to defend her friends actions, but Normani only took a step back, shaking her head. "... I mean its Cabello..."

Normani let out a chuckle through her nose, not believing that her girlfriend had known. She could have prevented, she could have told her before it was to late.

"Well... believe it or not but 'Cabello' is my best friend... and she is also a person with feelings... ."Normani pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling tears swell up in her eyes at her girlfriends betrayal.

"Mani... ." Dinah began to say softly, reaching out for her girlfriend, who quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't!" Normani gritted through her teeth.

**ꩮ**

The tears were finally drying, but the pain was still there. Thankfully Hagrid had come to her rescue.

Camila had expected that she would've to walk back all the way to the castle naked, but thankfully Hagrid had come to the lake and quickly intervened and even gotten the boy with her clothes.

He had sent them all to Prof. McGonagall, but Camila couldn't care less. The damaged had already been done and with it went the last ounce of dignity she had left. Hagrid had even invited her for a cup of tea which she had politely declined and instead she had gone to the Owlery, hoping no one would find her there.

She cowered in the darkest corner in the highest part of the Owlery, with Thunder in her arms. Thunder apparently was able to read into her sadness and had spread his wings around her in an almost protective manner, as he wiggled his butt.

"Everything here is hard and confusing and violent." Camila mumbled into the Owls feathers, as the tears began streaming out of her eyes again. "Everything I feel and touch, everyone who is around... this is hell. I'm just getting through the next moment and the one after and that... ."

The wooden door of the Owlery opened, exposing the tower shortly to a bright light, before it loudly fell into its hinges again. Camila quickly took in a deep breath, pulling Thunder closer to her and trying to hold her breath so the person wouldn't discover her. She pressed her eyes close, hearing the person steadily making their way up the stairs, before they came to a sudden stop.

"Oh, hey uhm... sorry do you want... uhm... ." Camila heard a girl say and released a shaky breath, knowing she had been caught. "Are you okay?"

Unsure how to answer that question she looked up with red eyes and deep blue sacks under her eyes, nodding her head. "I'm fine."

The girl who was standing in front of her released a breath through her nose, almost like a laugh before she carelessly let herself drop down next to Camila.

"You don't look fine... ." She stated, looking Camila over. "I'm Taylor, by the way."

Thunder feeling uncomfortable with another human around, quickly began wiggling around ,before jumping of the stone and spreading its wings for flight, as Camila glared after him.

"Wanna talk about it?" The girl asked, smiling slightly at Camila.

Camila finally looked at the girl. She had long blond hair, and was also wearing a Slytherin robe. At least she isn't a Gryffindor Camila thought as she shook her head 'no'.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Taylor began studying the brunette girl next to her again. "Just a tip, don't let things you cant control destroy you."

Camila looked back at the blond. She was getting up, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Its my first year. When I came here I was afraid I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last months hair or whatever... I expected people being mean, but I didn't expect all this to happen." Camila heard herself say, as she stared at the dirty floor of the Owlery.

"Wait, you are the Cabello girl... Aren't you?" The girl stated more than asked.

Camila closet her eyes, burring her face in her hands, feeling fresh tears swell up in her eyes.

"Hold on, you were also the girl at the lake... ." The girl realized, sitting back down next to Camila before running a comforting hand up and down the girls back. "Those damn Gryffindors... ."

"I swear those kids would sell their parents if it would make them even an inch more popular and they call themselves 'the brave ones'." Taylor tried to comfort as she leaned back against the wall, carefully watching Camila.

"Look, I don't know what its like to be you, but don't let them teach you how to hate yourself... everything about you is magnificent. A blind man can see that you're a good person. You know its always the same, first they make fun of you and then they want to be you... because you are not like everyone else." Taylor concluded, as Camilas tears finally stopped.

"My life happens to... and on some occasion it sucks beyond the telling of it, I swear. "Taylor chuckled. "Sometimes more than I can handle, but its not just mine or yours. Every single person here is ignoring your pain because they're to busy with their own. Desperately trying to be something they are not... trying to fit in, be one of the cool and popular ones. The beautiful ones, yet If you could hear what they were feeling... the loneliness, the confusion. It looks quiet, they seem content, they are not... its deafening. They don't deserve this power over you! Besides people who are not happy with themselves cannot possibly be happy with you."

"Its not that easy." Camila countered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No its not. But life isn't easy its not supposed to be. I can only tell you if your going through hell keep going... and one day you will see nothing but light." the blond girl smiled, getting up on her feet again, dusting of her jeans.

"Don't let it eat you up. Just try to shake it off." Taylor smiled, extending her hand to Camila who took it without a second thought.

"I need to finish my paper, so I'll see you around." the blond girl said, keeping a hold on Camila's hand until the brunette shyly nodded her head.

Taylor gave her a last smile before turning to her Owl and tying a letter to its legs, before leaving the Owlery.

Even though Camila felt a little better she still felt embarrassed. The mere thought of going back into the castle caused an unpleasant shiver to go through her. She made her way out of the Owlery, realizing that it was already getting dark.

She was glad that most students seemed to be back in the castle at dinner and made her way over to her spot near by the woods. She knew the only person who would find her there was Normani. She wondered what Normani would say. She could only imagine how furious she would get once she found out.

She couldn't understand how Lauren could've done something like this. One thing was sure though... Lauren would get her wish, she wouldn't go near the girl again.

Camila realized that she must have fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes again, it was dark and the cold wind was blowing uncomfortably trough her robe. She pushed herself on her feet, deciding to make her way back into the castle when she noticed a light coming from the woods. There want supposed to be a light, especially not at this time a night.

Realizing that something strange was happening, Camila carefully pulled out her own wand, before entering the woods and following the yellow light in the distance.

Every time a twig broke under her shoes she cringed. The sound loud like a gunshot in the stillness of the dark forest.

The moon light was shining through the leafs, only covering some parts of the forest floor. Camila was too scared to cast a lumos charm. She first wanted to know who she was following and what they were doing. She followed the light for what felt like hours, before all of a sudden it came to a stop. Camila also stopped in her tracks. She let out a silent breath, quietly moving forward again, until she was able to make out two shadowy figures standing in front of each other.

Her grip on her wand tightened as she moved from one tree to another, careful to stay in the shadows. When she was about 30 meters away from the two shadows, one of the men turned his head towards her.

She stared at him almost paralyzed. The hair on her neck was standing upright as his penetrating blue eyes were scanning the trees. His gray hair was was brushed back into a bun and light brown facial hair was covering most of his distorted face that distilled pure fear inside of her.

Feeling more anxious by the second she took a step back, causing another twig to snap under her foot. Her head snapped back to the two men, making sure they hadn't heard, but Camila watched horrified as one men was quickly walking the other way while the other man with the long hair, looked straight into her eyes. A wolfish grin appeared on his face, making Camila shudder in fright. This was not good.

Without thinking, knowing she had been caught she took of running in the opposite direction. Adrenalin was cursing through her veins and the only reason she was not doubling over catching her breath already.

Without any sense of direction, not sure if she was even running towards or away from the castle, Camila ran, realizing what horrible decision she had made. The full moon was high on the nights sky seemingly playing tricks on her eyes. Out of her peripheral vision she could make out quick shadows following after her.

Camila kept running, like the devil himself was after her, until she slipped on a weird liquid on the floor. She crashed down to the ground, doubling over before she quickly tried catching her breath and got up again. She had fallen into something. Its silver, thick liquid was steadily making its way down her arms and legs, but she ignored it and sprinted off again.

Lungs burning and legs on fire she came to a stop, realizing that she had been cornered. Amber eyes were closing in on her from all sides, as she her whole body began shaking from fright.

Her hands were sweaty and only now did she realize that her wand was still in her hand. She tried to recall a spell she could use... anything she could use to save herself but deep down she knew she couldn't. She didn't know any advanced spells, any way to call out for help or even defend herself with.

Nonetheless she steeled herself, turned around and faced the amber eyes steady closing in on her. Once they were close enough, the threat grew as she realized that those amber eyes belonged to a pack of werewolf's.

She thought back to her own werewolf, the one locked up in the Shrieking Shack. Maybe like that one, they wouldn't attack her, maybe once they realized who she was she was save. Not that she was comfortable being seen as a deatheater, but she preferred that over being ripped to shreds by a werewolf any day.

**☼**

Lauren was making her way up the hill to the castle. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, but bravely tried to push them back. She knew she had made a big mistake. She looked over her shoulder, hoping that Hagrid wouldn't take to long.

If Dinah would find out, Lauren knew she would rip her a second asshole. Dinah had been against the whole thing and begged her to call it off and Lauren had wanted to, but she first had been sure that Lucy was only bluffing. When she had agreed Lauren had told herself that if it came down to it Camila would never accept.

All her cards had rested on Camila to decline the date, but she hadn't. After Lucy had moved fast, taking care of everything. And then to Lauren horror, she had only let her know this afternoon, right before the date would take place at the lake. She knew it had been to late to intervene.

First she hadn't wanted to believe it, but everything had happened to fast and she didn't even have enough time to get to Dinah and let her know. She had physically felt the pain in Camila's eyes, as her dark brown eyes had stared into her own, asking the one billion dollar question, why?

It had ripped her heart apart, but she had managed to swallow her feelings and push them to the side long enough to get the message across. There was nothing Lauren could have done, the damage had already been done and it was all her fault.

Laurens nightmares had progressively gotten worst, the more Camila was around. She could feel his bond getting stronger. The hold he had on her was painful and she wasn't sure if she could fight it any longer. The disgusting mans voice still rang in her ear, his bloody breath ghosting over her skin as he told her, her future and what she was to become. She had told herself that she was keeping Camila at arms length for both of their sakes, but knowing after what had just happened, there wouldn't be anything but hate between them, Lauren had made sure of that.

She decided to skip dinner and go back to their dorm, only to find a furious Dinah Jane standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh look at you. You actually showed up! I didn't expect to see you for the next tree days." Dinah yelled, as she angrily looked at Lauren who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I cant believe you went through with it after I specifically told you not to. Also you went way over board... ."

Lauren stayed silent unable to find the right words. She knew she had made a mistake and there was no easy way of fixing it.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Jauregui. That wasn't even the bet... you humiliated Cabello... ." Dinah scoffed, shaking her head in disbelieve. "Also like expected, Normani broke up with me... thanks for nothing... friend."

"Dinah... ." Lauren tried, but the blond ignored her. She only shook her head at her before turning around and leaving the room, angrily slamming the door shut.

Laurens hands angrily balled into fists and seconds later they collied with the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your nice comments and likes. They are much appreciated and always make my day!


	8. Chapter 7

**ꩮ**

Bright glowing eyes were staring right through the darkness at Camila. There was no point of escape, nowhere to run and Camila knew it. Her body was tense, but the only thing giving away her anxiety was the slight tremor in her hands.

Camila kept her focus on the werewolf with the glowing red eyes, who seemed to be the one leading the pack. The beast was closest, silently observing as he was steadily closing the distance between them.

The sight left Camila frozen in terror unable to move or act in any way, yet at the same time strangely detached. Her blood was thrumming in her ears and her grip tightened on her wand. Only when the beast was about 15 meters away, did the wolf go from a slow pursue into a full on sprint, right towards the Cuban girl.

The next seconds felt like they were happening in slow motion. Camila wanted to scream, but her voice was lodged in her throat, as she felt an ice cold shiver crawl down her spine. Powerlessly, she watched the beast rapidly closing the distance. She could only imagining how the beast would painfully sink its teeth down her neck, tearing open the skin underneath and end her life in a blink of an eye.

Only when the beast was mere inches away, its brown shaggy hair already tickling along light brown skin, did a blur of black fly by, pushing Camila backwards and causing her to stumble. Instinctively the brunette pressed her eyes shut, praying to god that it would all be over quick. But all that was followed were growls and fighting noises. Involuntarily Camila's head jerked right into the direction of the source of the noises, as she pressed her back against the stonewall she had been cornered into.

She watched wide eyed as two fully grown werewolf's were fighting each other. Black against brown. Only for seconds later be joined by another two wolfs of the pack.

The growls got louder and Camila quickly realized that the black one who apparently was trying to save her life, was quickly loosing the fight. The number of the enemy was quickly growing and all Camila was able to do was watch as one of the wolfs buried its teeth inside the black wolfs shoulder.

The black wolf seemed to be purely driven by adrenalin as it roared in pain, still managing to get the upper hand against two of the other wolfs, but it wasn't strong enough for the rest of them.

Another painful roar ripped through the air, as the other wolfs clawed and buried their teeth inside the dark ones fur, which caused a steady stream of blood to gush out of its wounds. Camila watched horrified as its body almost limply fell to the ground, while the other wolf's kept clawing at it. After a moment the Alpha wolf got in between, grabbed it by its neck and lifted it without much ease into the air, slashing the dark wolf across its chest, drawing blood, before carelessly tossing it in front of Camila's feet like it was a sack of potatoes.

Camila was paralyzed, shaking from fear and with tears in her eyes, did she stare at the beaten animal on the ground, which was desperately trying to take in deep breathes, before it let out a last deep guttural growl.

Camila knew what the animal had done, why it was in the state it was in, it had tried to protect her. Her eyes quickly accessed the wolf, only noticing now that it was her wolf. Why wasn't it in the shack? Why was it out here, trying to save her? How had it even gotten out?

Without thinking Camila bravely took a step forward, observing the werewolf's, who were growling at her, taunting her with blood and hair stuck between their teeth. She felt the adrenalin pumping through her veins, as she lifted her wand, even though it was obvious she didn't stand a chance against the wolfs. Her hand was shaking, as she pointed her wand at the Alpha.

She could feel the dark wolfs scared ambers eyes on her, screaming for her to run, but Camila stayed her ground, keeping steady eye contact with the seemingly amused Alpha.

Camila was racking her mind for a spell to use, when an almost deafening howl echoed through the woods. The wolfs stopped their advances, looking into the direction the howl was coming from. Camila kept her wand pointed at them, only allowing herself a quick glance into the direction the wolfs attention had shifted towards.

Another howl echoed through the forest and with one quick glance at Camila, the pack took of running into the direction of the howl. Even the beaten wolfs began peeling themselves off the ground, dragging after them.

Camila was still standing protectively over the dark wolf, her arm still extended, holding up her wand with shacking and sweaty hands. Only when the wolf beneath her began to whimper did she manage to snap out of her stupor.

She leaned down, looking over the bad looking wounds that had been inflicted on the wolf, when it growled in pain and tried to get up.

"W-what ar-are you-you doing?" Camila stuttered, weakly falling onto her legs, as the adrenalin was slowly flushing out of her system and she was overcome with fatigue. The wolf didn't acknowledge her, only pushed itself onto its legs, looking into the direction the other wolfs had taken off.

Almost instantly understanding what it was doing, Camila reached out, taking a hold of the partly ripped grey sweatpants it was still wearing, keeping it from running off.

"Please don't leave... ." Camila breathed out, looking nervously at the wolf's wounds. "You're hurt and ... I-I don't know how.. how to get back."

The wolfs amber eyes found Camila's dark brown ones, looking at her what felt like hours, before it got on all fours, bumping the brunettes shoulder with its head.

Camila reached out, touching her saviors dark fur and began running her hand down its neck towards its chest that was still bleeding.

The amber eyes were studying her carefully, before it began whimpering and once again bumping the Cuban girls hand with its snout.

"I... dont know... what... ." Camila stammered out, looking at the wolf confused. She reached out, closing more of the distance between them, as she began running her fingers down the wolf's broken skin, next to its wound.

The wolf studied her again for a second before lowering its head and bumping it carefully against Camilas chest. Unsure Camila slowly wrapped both of her arms around the animals neck, feeling save for the first time this night.

Suddenly the animal pushed itself up, keeping an arm around Camila, before it easily moved the girls tired body onto its back.

Confused Camila tightened her grip, finally understanding the Intensions of the animal, she only shook her head. "You cant... you're hurt." She stated, but the wolf got back on all fours and Camila could feel how it's powerful muscles contract under its skin, as it began to move forward unsteadily.

Camila rolled her eyes, running a soothing hand down its sides. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to carry me."

Without warning, the wolf took off in a run, causing Camila to quickly tighten her arms around its neck and quickly wrap her legs around its middle.

They were going so fast that she was barely able to make out the trees that were quickly passing by. Being tired and weak, but feeling save, Camila buried her face inside the wolfs warm, bloody fur. "Thank you." she whispered, leaving a small kiss on the back of its neck only to seconds later fall asleep.

Camila smacked her lips together, feeling the sunlight hit her face. She moaned, feeling her bones arch uncomfortably. She was about to stretch out, when she felt a warm breath ghost over her cheek. Her body automatically tensed up at the unusual sensation and her eyes flew open in alert. Camila held her breath as she realized where she was. She released a shaky breath, wondering how she had gotten to the shrieking shack.

The brunette carefully tried to take in her surroundings, when she noticed a heavy pale arm resting over hers and also felt that an unusual warm body was pressed up against her own. Memories of last night came back to her and she realized that the only person who could be here with her was the werewolf. The werewolf in human-form.

It was a strange sensation, knowing that the mysteries wolf was laying behind her unmasked. and vulnerable. All Camila would have to do, was turn around and she would know. She would be able to look at them, touch them, take care of their wounds. She pressed her eyes close, taking in a deep breath, trying to make a decision. 

Camila seriously contemplated turning around, she wanted to know who had risked their life last night to save her, but she wasn't sure if the wolf was comfortable with her knowing. Maybe they had kept that secret for a reason. Camila had wished every day that the human inside would some day walk up to her and give her, her 1975 band shirt back, but it had never happened.

She opened her eyes again, looking at the pale arm that was keeping her close, feeling a surge of warmth go through her stomach. She was about to carefully take a look behind herself, when the pale arm began moving, curling around her side and pulled her further against the foreign body behind, while she felt the persons nose tickle the hair on her neck.

In surprise, Camila pressed her eyes close, relishing in their embrace. She released a long breath of contentment, when suddenly she could feel the body behind her tense up, moving their hand up to her waist, before it quickly shot to her shoulders.

"Wha-.. Shit!" she heard a female voice say, as their body quickly recoiled away from her own. Camila's eyes flew open. This was not possible. It couldn't be her.

She waited, listening to the girl rushing to get her clothes on, before she quickly took off. Camila felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the shacks dirty wooden wall. Why did it have to be her? She must have misheard... she definitely misheard, it wasn't possible.

**☼**

**4 Years later**

P for Poor. Lauren shook her head in disbelieve as she released a long breath, running a frantic hand through her hair. 

She had studied so hard for this test, how could she have gotten a P? Lauren wondered, balling her hands into fists. It felt like it never mattered how hard she'd try, she was just destined to fail. 

Defeated she let herself sink down on the chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"Ms. Jauregui, please see me after class." Prof. McGonagall said as she walked by her desk. Lauren released another breath of annoyance already threatening the worst.

For the rest of the class, Lauren zoned out, staring out of the window, awaiting the Quidditch practice later.

Gryffindor vs Slytherin was their next game. Those usually ended up being the most brutal matches. Just last year they had fought the Slytherin's for the cup and had ended up with less than half of the players left on the field on each side. She herself had gotten into a bludger fight with Kordei that had sent both of them to the hospital wing with broken rips and concussions.

Kordei had never forgiven her for what she had done to Camila. She hadn't even forgiven Dinah, even though DJ had never even wanted to get involved. Lauren knew that Dinah was still pining after the girl even though she would never in a million years admit it. Their relationship had been over the moment Kordei had found out that Dinah had something to do with the setup at the lake, even though it was a lie. Lauren had even gone out of her way and tried to talk to Kordei but that hadn't ended very well.

Lauren looked over at Camila who seemed to be zoned out as well. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand and she was staring out of the window. Lauren wondered what she was thinking about, but only a second later did her eyes flicker downwards towards the girls test. Lauren had to suppress a small smile when she saw the letter O for Outstanding written on top of the page in red ink.

Once Transfiguration was over, Lauren waited for the class to clear before she got up and stopped at Prof. McGonagall's desk.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Lauren asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Thats right, take a seat." She answered, gesturing for her to take the free seat next to her desk.

"What happened?" Prof. McGonagall asked, nodding towards the test Lauren was holding in her hand.

Lauren only shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know Professor. I really studied a lot for this test. Maybe Transfiguration is just not my thing."

The older witch nodded her head, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "That may be so Ms. Jauregui, but that does not eliminate the fact that you need at least an A to pass this class and as far as I can tell you are very behind."

Lauren looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed. She had studied so hard for this test, yet she had failed. She had already tried her best, what else was she supposed to do?

"I'm sorry." Lauren said, clearing her throat.

Prof. McGonagall gave her a small smile, shacking her head. "Ms. Jauregui you're good at the theory, but you need to get better using the spells. I know that you're aspiring to become an Auror just like your mother, but with a P in Transfiguration I'm afraid you wont even be able to apply." Prof. McGonagall said, clearing her throat.

"Thats why I have arranged a tutor for you, and I'm sorry to tell you that if you don't get your grates up I will have to ban you from Quidditch until I'm sure you can hold at least an A."

"You cant to that." Lauren argued, quickly sitting up straight.

"I'm afraid I can. Look, you will get a great tutor, she is very bright and the best in class and as long as you let her tutor you, you wont be having any trouble. " Prof. McGonagall explained.

Laurens brows furrowed. "Who? Who is supposed to tutor me?"

"Ms. Cabello of course." The older witch answered nonchalantly as she began to scribble something down on a piece of parchment.

"What? No! You cant be serious!" Lauren quickly interjected, as she stared at the Professor wide eyed. "Please... Professor, anybody... anybody but Cabello."

Prof. McGonagall stayed quiet, numb to the students plea. After a moment she looked over the top of her glasses, shrugging her shoulder. "Why? Is there a problem I should know about?"

Lauren stared at the Professor in disbelieve, she couldn't be serious! "You know what the Cabello's did to my family, don't you? Is this some sort of punishment"

"Its quite the opposite, really. Also Ms. Jauregui I do know that the Cabello's responsible for those action are either dead or locked into a cell in Azkaban. Camila isn't like her parents, she is a good girl and maybe it would do both of you some good to work together for once... ."

All Lauren could do at this point was glare at the Professor, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Unless you don't want to be on the Quidditch team anymore that is... Do you want me to call the tutoring session off then?" Prof. McGonagall asked, smugly looking over her glasses at Lauren with raised eyebrows.

Lauren glared at her, but shook her head no. "Good,that'll be all for now then."

Angrily Lauren got up, slamming the door on the way out. Her hands were shaking, as she tried to take in deep breathes. She knew it was impossible, the universe was trying to force them together one way or another.

The nightmares were still there, some nights she still woke up sweaty, tasting blood while she could swear his scent lingered in her dormitory, but nothing compared to the weeks she had spent near Camila. The further she stayed away from the girl, the less frequent they got. Once she was back in her dorm, she sat down on her bed, staring at the red curtains of the bed opposite her.

The tips of her fingers slowly traced over the two tiny bite marks on her shoulder blade. 

"... And then the Snake bites the Lion." Lauren whispered as she closed her eyes, remembering the words that disgusting man had whispering into her ear.

**ꩮ**

"Yikes, whats up with you?" Normani asked confused, as she sat down opposite Camila in the Great Hall. 

"McGonagall called me in her office." Camila answered, pushing her food from on side of the plate to the other.

"Damn... what did you do again?"

"I didnt do anything..." Camila said annoyed, sinking down in her seat in defeat. "She told me to tutor Jauregui... ."

"She what now?" Normani asked outraged as she glared over at the Gryffindor table. "Tell her you wont do it."

"I tried to... ." Camila sighed, looking up at the other girl. 

"And... ?" Normani asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"...And she told me if I did it... teach Jauregui... she might have a way for me to visit my Mama." Camila said, not really believing her own words.

Normani blinked at the girl opposite her, before a smile overtook her features. "Shit, Mila thats awesome. If there is a way for you to see your Mama... you do it, right?"

Camila only shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her food again. 

"Mila? Whats wrong?" Normani asked confused, reaching out for the Latinas hand. 

"I don't know... First I have to tutor Lauren... and thats definitely not a thing thats very high on my list of favorite things to do... and... ."Camila sighed again shacking her head. "I feel like I'm getting my hopes up for nothing." 

"Mila... if there is a way for you to visit your mom... why are you hesitating? Hell if you want, I'll come to every damn tutoring lesson just to glare at Jauregui." 

Camila chuckled at the thought. Both of the Slytherin girls glanced over at the Gryffindor table, when Camila's eyes suddenly went wide.

Lauren was angrily making her way up to the Gryffindor table, which was already occupied by most of them, but the one thing that left Camila completely shocked and confused was Dinah Jane Hansen, who was wearing Camilas 1975 band t-shirt. There was no way it could be Dinah... she wasn't the girl she had heard that morning.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Before reading this, do yourself a favor and check out Normani's new MV... girl got tha moves!... and if you already seen it... watch it again,cuz girl deserves more of them views!

**☼**

She ran as if the devil himself was after her. The sound of her dirty boots hitting the wet earth filled her ears, canceling out the shouts of the hooded woman by the barn, who was calling after her to run.

Lungs burning and heart beating erratically, Lauren sprinted away from the prison she had been locked into for weeks. She was fueled by adrenaline and fear, leaping over tree root after tree root, occasionally slipping on the wet mutt underneath her dirty brown boots.

The cold, wet wind lashed harshly at her face, mixing her tears and sweat together as they ran down her cheeks.

"Te quiero mucho, carino." Her fathers last words echoed in her head, again. Another sob raked through her body, blurring her vision even further. The terrible loud squeaking of the wooden door from her prison burst open, momentarily distracted her, causing her to loose her footing.

Followed were screams and colorful flashes of lighting bolts shooting through the cold night air. She was sure they were coming after her and that they were also close on her heels. Her legs were moving on their own accord, pushing her further forward even though her lungs were screaming for her to stop. She turned her head only for a second to see what was happening. She squinted her eyes only to seconds later trip over her own feet and fall face forward into the mutt.

Unable to catch her fall in time, she crashed into the ground, mutt smearing her face and body. The mutt clung to her, seeping into her clothes, only adding to the weight of the shackles she was wearing.

Tears and snot were streaming down her mutt smeared face, blurring more of her vision. Lauren quickly pushed herself off the ground, panting heavily, she wiped the dirt from her face.

Her arms were shaking and legs heavy, as she tried to keep running. Fatigue was quickly washing over her body. She hadn't really eaten anything in the last week besides some pieces of buttered bread. She felt the effects of the malnutrition even if it was only for a week.

She slipped again, letting out a frustrated scream as she got up again. She dared a look behind herself, finding glowing red eyes staring at her in the distance. She was chilled to the bone by what she saw. Not wanting to waste more valuable time, her body found new encouragement to keep going.

She was running, going fast and faster, only to realize that she couldn't move forward. She was running in the same place. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she let out a fearful scream watching the large, black shape with the red eyes closing the distance.

She tried to run faster, but her body stayed rooted to the spot. Sobs raked her body and only seconds later something big and very heavy crashed into her, dragging her down to the wet ground.

The heavy body on top of her pressed her further into the mutt, as Lauren began to scream for help. Terrified and vulnerable, tears streamed down her face, as she watched hungry, amused, red eyes staring into her soul.

She squirmed around, desperately trying to get free, but to no avail. He swiftly maneuvered his body on top of hers, securing her arms under his, pressing down on her legs and causing the raven haired girl to finally look at him. The red glowing eyes frightened her to her core and she began to trash around even more violently to get the beast off of her.

Realizing that she wasn't strong enough to fight him, fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she began pleading for the man to let her go. The smile on his face only widened. His long, unwashed, brown-grayish hair was pulled together into a pony tale and his breath foul, reeking off blood and something Lauren wasn't able to decipher.

"Ple... please... please, let me go... plea... se." Lauren found herself begging, as more sobs raked through her unmoving body. She pleadingly gazed into the glowing red eyes on top of her, but the man continued to smile and slowly shook his head 'no'.

"Hold still! ...You will really enjoy this!" the man hissed through his sharpened, bloodied teeth, after letting out an almost maniacal laugh.

Lauren continued fighting the man, desperately trying to move around and get him off, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain coming from her shoulder that shot through her entire body. Her whole body tensed up at the sensation and a high-pitched, pain-stricken scream ripped through her throat and echoed off the woods.

The mans nasty teeth were buried all the way to the root inside her shoulder. Laurens eyes were shut tightly and her hands had turned into fists in an attempt to distract from the pain. Another unwilling scream ripped through her throat as something warm and unusual filled her insides, before she suddenly almost felt at peace. The world stopped spinning as Lauren felt the venom flooding through her system and infect every cell of her body.

She could feel every single rain drop that was hitting her face, before they almost soothingly ran down her skin. The night air that seconds ago was cold and uncomfortable now feeling like a warm blanket that was engulfing her body, like a tight hug from a mother.

She blinked up at the night sky, seeing flashes of memories that were not her own. Blood, a castle, blond hair, black hair, a tall woman, a snake, golden eyes, a dark figure in the distance, dark brown eyes, long brunette hair, red full lips, red eyes, a lion and Voldemort himself. Lauren didn't know what these flashes meant, but she didn't have much time to think about it, when the man stopped pumping her blood with venom, to throw his head back laughing.

A feeling of threat raked through her body, she was shaking feeling the poison take effect, making her incredible sleepy. She was exhausted, laying unmoving on the dirty ground, awaiting her possible death. She watched with sleepy eyes as the beastly man leaned away, inspecting the wound he had inflicted.

"You know little girl... ." He began to say, licking the rest of her blood from his lips. "I saw a very bright future for you.. I must have chosen right... and here I was just out looking for a quick snack... ." He laughed evilly, his breath ghosting over Laurens face, causing her to turn her head in discomfort. She never felt this alone and scared before. Half of her family was laying dead in the barn and the blond woman who had gotten her out had most likely been murdered as well. She closed her eyes again, letting the sobs finally take over.

Lauren woke up screaming. Tears were streaming down her face as she bolted up right on high alert, lashing out for nothing but air. Her heart was hammering away in her chest and cold sweat covered her body. It took her a moment to realize that she was still at Hogwarts in her own bed, a shuddering sob raked through her body at the realization.

She released a long breath of relief, as sobs began racking through her body. She slowly laid back down, pulling the covers over her head, sucking in a ragged breath, as she desperately tried to calm down. The night kept replaying in her head. The dream had felt so real, like it had been once upon a time. She could still feel Greybacks strong grip and his foul smell like he was standing right above her.

It had been weeks since she had another nightmare of that night. She did not even want to imagine how bad it would get in the followings days when she would have to spent some time with Camila.

The two tiny bites on her shoulder were burning and she remembered the 1975 T-shirt by the end of her bed. She wiped at her eyes, reaching out to find nothing.

For the second time she bolted upright, frantically looking around but no no avail, the shirt was no longer there. It didn't take long for it to take effect as she watched her claws come out and hair spreading over her arms.

She quickly pressed her eyes close, hiding her face inside her hands, trying to find something to anchor herself, which she knew was impossible without the shirt.

She began slowly rocking back and forth, taking in deep breaths. The wolf inside her was hauling at her, needing to be released. Her body was still shacking from fear and her clothes were drenched from her sweat, yet the only thing she seemed to care about was where the shirt was. Her body was stiff and felt like it had endured quite a beating. The laugh still echoed in the back of her mind, along with the mans stench of blood and sweat. It was almost impossible to focus on anything else.

Nonetheless Lauren got up, her hands balling into fists as she made her way to the Great Hall mid shift. Completely driven by animalistic rage and human despair, she pushed the doors open to a room full of students.

Her eyes quickly swept over the large crowd of talking students, only stopping her search once she saw Dinah Jane Hanson, her best friend, who sat at the Gryffindor table wearing her 1975 shirt. Unable to control her feelings she made her way over to the blond girl.

Her claws were pressing into the palm of her hand, drawing blood and the only thing keeping her from loosing control completely.

"Take it off!" Lauren growled the moment she came to a stop behind Dinah. The blond girl only chuckled ignoring her.

"Dinah! Take. it. Off." Lauren tried again and this time Dinah turned her head to look at her. Her smile instantly turned to a veil of shock, as her eyes skimmed Laurens face. Without waiting she got up, taking a hold of Laurens shoulders.

"The fuck are you doing, Lauren?" DJ whisper-yelled at her. Laurens eyes were glazed over, golden specs merging with the green of her iris, as thunder bolts shoot through her eyes, transforming into a stormy ocean.

"Take it of Dinah." Lauren repeated growling angrily at the girl, not even noticing all the students attention directed towards them. Dinah wasn't sure what Lauren wanted from her, but she was sure that if she played her cards wrong everything could end very badly.

It wasn't the first time that Lauren was loosing control, but the first time that she was on the verge of snapping. Dinah quickly accessed the situation, looking around at the students surrounding them. Her eyes briefly stopped at the Slytherin table were she saw Camila and Normani squinting their eyes with unease.

"Lauren, you need to calm down." Dinah tried, carefully watching the girl in front of her. Lauren grabbed the hem of her shirt, balling her hand into a fist and pulling the blond closer. "Take. It. Off."

Dinah took in a deep breath, realizing that Laurens claws were out. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay.. I'll take it off, but not here... . Come on, Lo."

She quickly grabbed a long Gryffindor robe that was laying on the bench next to her, wrapped it around the raven haired girls shoulders so if she shifted further it wouldn't be recognizable right away. "... but lets go see Prof. Snape first yea?"

Lauren allowed Dinah to lead her outside of the Great Hall and down to the Dungeons, but one of her hands kept staying wrapped around the shirt at all times.

☼

After Dinah had dropped Lauren off at Snapes office, she made her way back into the Great Hall. She was still hungry and even though Lauren had another one of her so called KimK-episodes, Dinah was not gonna pass up on dinner.

Once through the doors, Normani passed by, giving a laughing Camila a piggyback ride. Their eyes briefly met. It was only a glance but it still made Dinah's heart leap to her throat. Nonetheless, their moment was quickly interrupted by the brunette on the dark skinned girls back, who slapped Normani's ass before yelling. "Twerk for me Moaney."

With that they left the Great Hall, probably making their way to the Slytherin common room. Dinah released a long sad breath, before making her way back to the Gryffindor table.

After the rest of her dinner she walked back to her dormitory. She noticed that Lauren wasn't back yet, so she turned on her music-box and took a bag of potato chips, she had earlier stolen from one of her sisters, making herself comfortable on her bed, but not before she changed Laurens 1975 shirt to one of her own dirty ones.

It was weird. Lauren had never been this close to loosing control before and the fact that she had worn that particular shirt had really seemed to anger the green eyed girl.

She looked over to where she had put down the shirt. It wasn't the first time that Dinah wondered about it, the shirt had always seemed to be able to anchor the raven haired girl. Besides Dinah had only worn it by accident, because she had forgotten to bring her clothes to the house-elf's for cleaning.

Lauren had reluctantly confessed to her lycanthropy in the middle of their fist year. She had been close to loosing control when something unknown to Dinah had set her off and even though Dinah had annoyed Lauren for weeks, she had never revealed to her what had caused her outburst. Until that day Lauren had thought it to be safest to tell her about her condition, plus she was sure that Dinah would eventually find out by herself anyway. She knew that you can only sneak out of the castle during a full moon so often before one of your roommates is going to ask questions.

Dinah really hoped that Laurens outburst wouldn't effect her stay at Hogwarts. One wrong word could have caused Lauren to snap and go full Micheal Myers in the Great Hall.

It was almost midnight when Lauren returned from Snapes office. She quietly opened the door, keeping her head low, but only seconds later a shoe hit her head, causing her to growl and roll her eyes at Dinah who had been waiting for her return.

"What took you so damn long, Lauser?" Dinah drawled, while licking her fingers clean of the remnants of the chips she had been eating.

"Snapes suppressant potion is giving me the worst hangover ever." Lauren groaned, kicking her shoe off, before letting herself drop face forward into her bed.

Dinah scooted to the edge of her bed, her eyes slowly assessing Lauren who kept groaning into her mattress.

"Hey Lo... ." Dinah began, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Mhmm?"

"Are you finally going to tell me whats up with the shirt?"

Lauren turned her head in order to look at the Polynesian girl. She squinted her eyes at her, furrowing her brows. "Whatcha mean?"

"I mean... ." Dinah began, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "Every time you wake up from a nightmare you smell it and you're fine. I mean I don't see you loosing control often, but earlier... that was... I literally thought you were going to rip my head off for wearing it."

"What are you asking exactly?" Lauren questioned almost defensively, as she turned around and sat up on her bed.

"Who did it belong to?" Dinah blurted out, before she would loose her courage to do so. She took notice of the way Laurens body began tensing up, before she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"It was my dads." Lauren lied, keeping her gaze trained on the floor.

"Oh! ... He must have meant quite a lot to you." Dinah concluded.

With furrowed brows Lauren looked up at the girl on the opposite bed again. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm just saying that if he is able to keep you from shifting and loosing control he must have been very important to you. I mean his scent seems to be like an anchor for you."

Lauren stayed silent. Unresponsive her shoulders slumped, before she reached out for the shirt at the end of her bed. She looked at it, before pulling it onto her lap.

"I guess she is." Lauren mumbled, not meaning for Dinah to catch her words."Sorry for going at your throat earlier, I wasn't exactly myself."

"Whatever gurl... I still would've kicked your scrawny ass, wolf or not." Dinah chuckled smugly, while moving fully on top of her bed again.

"Excuse me? Scrawny ass? Have you even seen my ass? I have a great ass." Lauren said in mocking offense.

"Meh... ." Dinah responded, wiggling her hand in an 'its alright' motion.

"Whatever.. you wouldnt notice a great ass even if it were right in front of your face..." Lauren argued, crawling under her covers. "I really hope they wont tell my Mom though. She will have a fit if she finds out what happened."

☼

Lauren had completely forgotten that she had her first tutoring session with Camila today. She had sprinted up to the 7th floor into the room that had been assigned to them. She came bolting through the open door, watching confused as Camila was packing up her things.

"Oh cool. We are done already?" Lauren drawled smugly, desperately trying not to breath to loudly, not wanting to show that she had come running and was completely out of breath.

"You're late." Camila stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I'm here now... ." Lauren retorted, dropping herself on a chair. "So just let us get this over with... ."

Camila raised both of her eyebrows at the raven haired girl, shaking her head obviously annoyed. "Oookay.... . So what spells do you have trouble with."

Lauren asserted once again that the green really suited the girl. Camila had even put her hair up into a messy bun which she rarely did, but Lauren loved the look. "Ugh... hasn't McGonagall caught you up on everything... ."

"No, she thought that you were capable of doing that on your own... ." Camila stated dryly, already regretting agreeing to tutoring the girl. "Look, Jauregui if you cant tell me where your problems at... at least show me your last test so I can figure it out for myself."

Lauren easily noticed the girls uncomfortableness. She wondered for the hundredth time why she had even agreed to tutor her. After what had happened in their first year Camila made big circles around her. Even on the Quidditch pitch Camila made sure to keep her distance.

Camila had made Seeker in her second year for the Slytherin house and even though Lauren would never admit it out loud, Camila was one of the best flyer's out there. She had no limits and no fear once she was up in the air...

"Lauren?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have your test?"

Lauren had her test. It was laying crumbled somewhere in her bag. She was beyond embarrassed with her grade and even though she acted coldly towards Camila she still didn't want the girl to know how bad she had failed the test.

"Nope." Lauren answered, popping the p, only causing Camila to shake her head at the girl in disbelieve.

"Fine.. When you're not even able to tell me which spells cause you trouble we will just start in the beginning then." Camila said, slamming a book on the table.

"Can you do a softening charm?"

"Thats first year syllabus... of course I can... ." Lauren retorted almost offended, as she sat up straighter.

"Well... ?" Camila shrugged her shoulders unimpressed with her arms still crossed.

Lauren rolled her eyes, retrieving her wand from the inside of her cloak before pointing it at the book that was laying next to her on the table.

"Spongify." She said in an monotone voice, before picking it up and throwing it at Camila, who tried to catch it but it only bounces off of her hands, falling to the ground where it slowly bounced itself out.

"See." Lauren snickered.

"What about Avifors?" Camila gritted through her teeth, already regretting not taking Normani's offer to supervise Jauregui during their tutoring session.

Lauren pointed at the statue near the teachers desk. A stream of yellow glow made its way over towards the statue engulfed it and seconds later the statue was gone and turned into a bird.

Lauren smugly smirked at Camila, who only rolled her eyes in return.

"Aguamenti?"

Laurens smirk immediately left. She had tried it multiple times before but she never made more than a drop of water appear. She shook her head embarrassed.

"Okay, what about Vanishment?" Lauren stayed quiet and Camila nodded, scribbling something on a piece of pargment. "Epoximise?"

Laurent kept silently staring at the stone floor, the action telling Camila everything she needed to know.

"Crinus Muto? Ebublio Jinx... Herbifors?"

All of Camila questions were still met with silence. The smaller girl pushed herself away from the desk she had been leaning against, uncrossing her arms, while walking closer towards Lauren.

"Can you do any spell above third grate?" Camila asked, almost sounding condescending, not that Lauren could blame her.

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "I can do this."

Lauren waved her wand and before her appeared a plate with sandwiches. She smirked and took one of the sandwiches as another one appeared in its place. "The only thing I need."

"Lauren this is serious. You need these spells to pass your O.W.Ls." Camila said, sounding seriously concerned for Laurens education. The raven haired girl was to caught up with the fact that Camila had just called her by her name and not the usual cold Jauregui, unwillingly making her heart flutter.

"Well, Canola thats why you're here..." The raven haired girl retorted, defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Camila pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath before nodding her head. "Fine... Get up."

Lauren slowly rose from her seat, "What now?"

"Show me your stand." Camila said, scratching her neck, while she accessed the girl opposite her from afar.

Lauren groaned, but obeyed. She walked towards Camila and then pointed her wand at her. "Do you want me to bend down for you as well?"

Camila tightly clenched her jaw, she ignored the question, as her eyes slowly inspected the girls stand. "This is all wrong."

Camila walked closer, taking a hold of Laurens waist, pushing it slightly back, before reaching out for her arm and aligning it with her shoulder so it was a straight line. Lauren was holding her breath as she let Camila move her around. The girls enticing smell invading her senses, as she corrected her stand, making her slightly light headed. The brunette only seemed to realize after she began to access the girl for a second time that she had been touching Lauren. Her eyes grew wide and she almost frighteningly took a quick step back.

"That should do it." Camila awkwardly stammered out, looking away. Lauren was still holding her breath, she gave a quick nod in understanding.

"Try Aguamenti now."

Instead of doing what she was told, Lauren stared at Camila who was looking at the floor with her right hand tightly wrapped around the wand secured in her cloak. Was Camila seriously this frightened of her? Maybe it was better for both of them if Lauren would get a different tutor.

She rubbed her free palm across the top of her jeans, her skin sweaty and clammy from the previous ghost of excitement and nervousness. Not even thinking of the spell she said:"Aguamenti."

Needless to say nothing happened. Camila's brows furrowed as she squinted her eyes at the raven haired girl. "Did you even... ."

"Hey, sorry for interrupting. Professor Snape sent for you, Jaguooi." A Hufflepuff boy said, standing in the doorway to the classroom.

Camila turned away, obviously snickering at the boys false pronunciation of Laurens last name. Lauren glared at the boy and then at Camila before she nodded her head.

For the next week they met almost every day after class for an hour of tutoring. Lauren was extra hard on Camila, messing up her spells and doing the opposite of the things Camila was telling her to do. She was sure she was doing both of them a favor.

"God dammit! Why are you so stubborn? Cant you just listen to what I'm telling you? The damn spell doesn't work because your stand is all wrong. I have been over this with you a hundredth times." Camila yelled, finally snapping after Laurens spell backfired and instead of transforming a bird back into a statue, it had turned to half stone, half bird who was breathing out pieces of stone.

"I'm so done with your bullshit Lauren... You don't want to pass your O.W.Ls fine... but don't waste my time!" Camila yelled, exasperatedly throwing her arms up in the air. "I'm gonna go to Prof. McGonagall tomorrow and tell her that this just isn't working out."

Lauren watched as the brunette angrily picked up her books and made her way to the door. Lauren watched wide eyed, not sure why Camila was so angry. She could see tears forming in the girls beautiful brown eyes, before she felt anger mixing with a heavy sadness that seemed to wash over the girl through their link. Lauren hated it and she wanted to make it stop.

"Camila.. wait." Lauren tried, hurrying after the girl, but before she was able to say anything else she was hit with a Leg-Locker Curse. She fell to the floor, hard, finding her legs having been bound together.

"Nothing is worth having to tutor your stubborn ass." Camila hissed back, before walking off without a second glance.

"Dammit, Cabello! Come back! I swear you will pay for this... hey! Get it off of me!" Lauren yelled after the girl, but to no avail. She watched as the brunette made her way angrily down the corridor.

She released a long frustrated breath, before pulling herself back into the classroom. The two bites on her shoulder were burning, making her feel even worse. She hadn't meant to make Camila feel this way and she sure as hell hadn't expected Camila to be this upset. No, she had expected her to be ecstatic not having to teach Lauren anymore, instead she had felt a heavy sadness, almost like hopelessness?

Lauren wanted to smack herself across the face, annoyed she let out another breath, cursing their link. She suddenly realized she only had this night to make things right with Camila. Annoyed she pulled herself up to the teachers desk, before retrieve the book from atop of it.

After almost half an hour, she heard someone walking up the corridor outside, passing by her classroom.

"Lauren? What are you doing on the floor?" Ally laughed, only noticing that Lauren had been hit with a Leg-Locker curse once she had fully entered the classroom. "Who did you anger?"

"Don't ask..." Lauren said, shacking her head, before realizing something. "Ally! I need your help. Tell me, how good are you at transfiguration?"

.


End file.
